Seducción programada
by Umee-chan
Summary: Ichigo es un reconocido casanova cuya única misión es casarse, Rukia, la niña buena que no esta dispuesta a salir herida de nuevo. Pésimo summary—OoC
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Tite Kubo, la historia _**no es mía**_, en el ultimo capitulo les diré el nombre de la autora y el nombre original de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ARGUMENTO<em>**

_Ichigo Kurosaki era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Kon, su querido perro, estaba incluso dispuesto a abandonar sus desordenadas costumbres y buscarse una esposa. El problema era que la única mujer que el perro aceptaba era Rukia Kuchiki, que también era la única mujer del mundo que no deseaba mantener una relación estable con Ichigo_

* * *

><p><em> Hola, esta es una nueva propuesta y me interesa mucho lo que puedan opinar sobre esto. Cómo algunas ya saben a Fuego y pasión le queda un capitulo y el epilogo, por eso espero que esta nueva historia sea bien recibida.<em>

_Saludos y recuerden dejar un review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Tite Kubo, la historia _**no es mía**_, en el ultimo capitulo les diré el nombre de la autora y el nombre original de la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno<strong>

Una cosa era que la lluvia y el granizo golpearan la puerta y otra, muy diferente, que fuese una mujer.

Ichigo se quedó mirando aquel cabello negro que había aparecido de repente y aquella nariz pegada al cristal. Estaba roja y parecía tener frío. Llovía tanto que apenas se oían sus gritos.

Kon la miró con disgusto.

Ichigo se apresuró a rodear el mostrador de la librería de su hermana para abrir la puerta. La menuda silueta femenina cayó al suelo. Al principio, Ichigo creyó que le habían pegado un tiro en la nuca o algo así. Furioso, salió de la tienda para ver si había alguien más, pero allí solo había lluvia.

Kon siguió gruñendo y protestando. Ichigo se arrodilló junto al cuerpo.

—Cállate ya, estúpido —le dijo.

La mujer tomó aire con dificultad, se tumbó boca arriba e intentó abrir los ojos. Gimió.

—Me he hecho daño —gritó tan furiosa como Kon—. ¡Y, encima, usted me insulta!

—No era... —Ichigo se interrumpió al ver que abría un ojo. Era de un color impresionante, entre azul y violeta, y estaba rodeado de unas espesas pestañas. Solo era un ojo, no había abierto los dos, pero sintió el impacto.

Kon se acercó y puso el hocico sobre la cara de la mujer mientras emitía un aullido.

—¿Dónde se ha hecho daño? —inquirió Ichigo preguntándose por qué se habría abalanzado contra la puerta o por qué seguía en el suelo.

—Por todas partes —contestó con el ojo fijo en él—. Tengo hasta los dientes mal, así que lo menos que podría usted hacer mientras esté en el suelo es no insultarme.

Ichigo se preguntó si aquello querría decir que, cuando se levantara, podría hacerlo. Si es que se levantaba. No parecía tener prisa por ponerse en pie.

—Kon —explicó Ichigo—, es mi perro. Tiene mal genio, pero no le hará nada.

—No me dan miedo los perros —contestó ella intentando mantener la dignidad a pesar de las circunstancias. Miró al perro, que empezó a lloriquear—. Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste que me dejen babas por la cara.

Ichigo sonrió.

—Ven, Kon, deja a la señorita en paz.

Kon obedeció, algo que no solía hacer. Se colocó junto a su dueño y siguió gruñendo sin quitarle la vista de encima a la intrusa.

La mujer estaba tumbada sobre un charco de agua. Ichigo se puso a buscar heridas. Lo único que encontró fue un pecho pequeño, pero bonito, cubierto por una camiseta en la que se leía «Tengo buenos melocotones».

Ichigo levantó una ceja. ¿Qué querría decir aquello?

La camiseta, completamente empapada, dejaba ver debajo un sujetador de encaje rosa. No le interesaba. No. Había hecho un trato con Kon y pensaba cumplirlo. Acarició al perro en el cuello para tranquilizarlo.

El animal tenía serias dudas.

Tal vez porque lo conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó a la mujer. En realidad, en lo único en lo que estaba pensando era en la tela transparente y en la parte de su anatomía a la que estaba pegada. Aquello lo distraía. Sería mejor si se pusiera en pie.

Con aparente esfuerzo, la mujer consiguió abrir ambos ojos.

—Le veo dos veces —musitó sorprendida—. Esto tiene que ser una alucinación.

—Una alucinación, ¿eh? —repitió Ichigo.

Tal vez, estuviera delirando. Quizás estuviera borracha.

Tal vez pudiera ser el tema de su próxima columna. Ichigo desechó la idea rápidamente. Era un tema demasiado inverosímil como para resultar creíble, aunque su público se solía creer todo lo que él decía.

Una mano pequeña le tocó la cara. Kon se puso en alerta, pero la mujer le ignoró.

—Bueno, supongo que sabe cómo es usted físicamente. Si hubiera dos iguales,... nada —dijo como dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Carraspeó—. Sí, creo que estoy bien.

Ichigo nunca había conocido a una mujer así y eso que conocía a infinidad de mujeres. De hecho, las conocía tan bien que su columna tenía cada vez más éxito. Por supuesto, no la firmaba. Ni siquiera su familia sabía que la escribía él.

Todos creían que estaba en paro.

Desde luego, aquella mujer era diferente. Le había echado un piropo y luego se había echado atrás y todo ello mientras yacía sobré un charco en el suelo.

—¿Está segura?

—Mi orgullo es lo que ha quedado herido para siempre —confesó—, pero creo que podré vivir con ello —añadió sentándose. Tenía unas piernas muy largas. Kon volvió a intentar olfatearla, pero ella le volvió a mirar con aquellos ojos azules y el perro lloriqueó, se alejó y siguió gruñendo, pero desde una distancia prudente.

Ichigo lo entendió perfectamente. Aquellos ojos eran increíbles. No por el color, la forma o el tamaño sin por la intensidad con la que miraban.

—¿Dónde está Rangiku? —preguntó la mujer mirando a su alrededor como si conociera la librería.

—¿Conoce a mi hermana?

—Le he comprado millones de libros para mi trabajo. Rangiku y yo nos conocemos desde hace un año y nos hemos hecho amigas. ¿Por qué estaba la puerta cerrada?

En un alarde de valentía, Kon se acercó y la mujer le acarició distraídamente. El perro ladró enfadado, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió acariciándole la cabeza.

Ichigo, sorprendido, se quedó mirando. Nadie más que él había osado ignorar el mal genio de Kon para hacerle mimos. Ichigo miró a la mujer de nuevo. Sintió que se le aceleraba un poco el corazón.

Estaba buscando novia y, ya que era imprescindible que se llevara bien con Kon porque, al fin y al cabo se quería casar por él, para que tuviera un hogar donde recibiera el cariño que antes no había tenido, tomó buena nota de la amistad que estaba surgiendo ante él.

Le llegó al corazón.

Incluso lo excitó un poco. Claro que la lluvia también lo había excitado. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacer nada que un golpe en la cabeza también le hubiera puesto a mil. La única acción que había tenido últimamente había sido en la maldita columna del periódico y aquello, ni de lejos, era suficiente para aplacar su apetito.

La mujer chasqueó los dedos en su cara.

—¿En qué está pensando?

Ichigo se rió.

—Perdón, estaba en Babia.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —contestó ella mirándolo descaradamente—. ¿Por qué estaba con la puerta cerrada?

Su hermana tenía la costumbre de dejar la puerta abierta, algo que Kaien y él ya le habían echado en cara varias veces. Lo hacía aposta para molestar a sus hermanos.

—Rangiku no está y el viento no dejaba de silbar por la rendija de la puerta, así que la cerré. De todas formas, no venía nadie a comprar y, desde luego, no contaba con que una mujer se tirara encima de la puerta —explicó—. Se debe de haber hecho daño —añadió con voz más suave.

—Casi me quedo tonta del golpe, pero sobreviviré —contestó ella sacudiéndose el agua de los brazos y del pelo.

Kon, fingiendo enfado para que no se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, puso la cabeza bajo la mano de la mujer para que le hiciera más caricias. A Ichigo casi le dio algo.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre venir con la lluvia que está cayendo?

—Necesitaba un libro. Venía corriendo para no mojarme, pero, claro, no contaba con que la puerta estuviera cerrada —contestó sonriendo de repente. Aquello hizo que su cara se tornara de lo más adorable, aunque tenía todo el maquillaje corrido y le caían gotas de lluvia de la nariz.

Además, seguía acariciando al perro.

Y Kon seguía dejándose.

Ichigo se sentó en el suelo porque aquella mujer no parecía tener intención de levantarse.

—¿Quiere que llame a un médico? —le preguntó intentando no fijarse en la camiseta y en los vaqueros que se pegaba a sus largas piernas.

—No, de verdad, estoy bien —contestó sonriendo—. Soy Rukia Kuchiki—añadió tendiéndole la mano mojada y llena de pelos de Kon, que se quedó consternado sin mimos.

Ichigo la aceptó y se dio cuenta de que tenía los dedos helados.

—Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki. Está usted helada —dijo reteniéndole la mano.

—Y usted es el hermano de Rangiku que peor fama tiene.

—Sí, soy su hermano, pero lo otro habría que discutirlo —dijo. «Sobre todo, últimamente», pensó. Aquella vida de monje que llevaba no era aceptable.

Rukia retiró la mano e intentó levantarse.

—He oído cosas sobre usted coma para que se te pongan los pelos de punta. Me lo imaginaba diferente.

¿Se lo imaginaba? Ichigo se dirigió a la trastienda en busca de una toalla. Quería alejarse de la tentación. Excitación sexual, la emoción de la conquista, el descubrimiento. Ya estaba empezando a sentir el calor de todo aquello. Después de tantos años satisfaciendo sus instintos más básicos, solía actuar por instinto. Seducía a las mujeres sin ni siquiera proponérselo, como si fuera con el piloto automático.

Que una mujer hablara de manera tan natural sobre la fama que tenía, la hacía objeto de una demostración de primera mano de por qué tenía semejante fama. Pero estaba buscando una novia para casarse, no una mujer para llevársela a la cama. Por eso, tenía que ir más despacio de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—¿Cómo me imaginaba? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo. «¿Y quién te ha hablado de mí?», añadió para sí mismo.

—No sé —contestó ella poniéndose en pie—. Tal vez, con pelo largo, como los modelos. Con cadenas de oro, en plan gigoló.

—Tome —le dijo dándole la toalla y pensando que aquella descripción era absurda.

—¿No se habrá ofendido? —preguntó ella secándose la cara y el cuello.

—No, más bien me divierte. Y me provoca curiosidad —declaró. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado habría dicho que tenía pinta de gigoló. Macho, viril, pero gigoló...—. ¿Quién le ha hablado de mí? —preguntó intrigado.

—Sobre todo, su hermana.

A Ichigo casi le dio un pasmo.

—¿Rangiku?

Aquello no era divertido en absoluto.

—Sí, su hermana lo quiere mucho y está muy orgullosa de usted, pero dice que tiene una conducta reprobable.

—¿Rangiku le dijo que llevaba cadenas de oro? —Rukia se rió. Tenía una risa bonita... natural, cálida. Kon la miró confundida y emitió un agudo aullido—. No, eso es de mi cosecha. Rangiku solo me dijo que las mujeres lo encontraban irresistible y que ligaba mucho.

Ichigo asintió. Tanto mujeres como hombres leían su columna y le enviaban cartas de apoyo. Conocía a las mujeres perfectamente.

Precisamente por eso, sus columnas semanales tenían tanto éxito. Le encantaba que nadie supiera que las escribía él. El anonimato le había ido muy bien porque, de lo contrario, suponía que muchas mujeres habrían ido tras él. Ya era suficiente con que supieran la fama que tenía. Si se enteraran de que era el experto en amor...

—También me han hablado de usted otras mujeres.

Aquello hizo que Ichigo volviera a la tierra.

—¿De verdad?

Rukia se sacudió el pelo sin darse cuenta de que se le transparentaba el pecho. Ichigo conseguía mirarla a la cara la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era humano. Y hombre. Ambas cosas unidas hacían imposible que no viera los pezones en punta. No podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando.

—Es usted un viajero —comentó Rukia con fanfarria—, el extraordinario amante, el trofeo que toda mujer quiere.

Su tono de broma le gustó. No sabía si estaba siendo sincera o se estaba riendo de él, pero lo hacía de tal manera que cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecía bien. No estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer se le aproximará así.

Se apoyó en la puerta con Kon a mi lado.

—¿Todas?

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Desde luego. Yo misma estoy a punto de desmayarme de tenerlo enfrente. Las vibraciones sexuales pueden conmigo. ¿Por qué cree que he estado tanto tiempo sin poderme levantar del suelo?

—¿Por qué se ha estampado contra la puerta, por ejemplo? —preguntó Ichigo disimulando una sonrisa.

—Al contrario. Abrí los ojos...

—Un ojo.

—... y lo vi y el mundo se me estremeció. Estaba demasiado mareada como para sentarme.

Aquellos ojos tan bonitos, los dos, doble impacto, parpadearon y Ichigo se quedó tan noqueado que no supo si lo estaba diciendo en serio o en broma.

Rukia comenzó a secarse la camiseta, se miró y gritó sorprendida.

—¡Madre mía! —Exclamó tapándose con la toalla y mirando a Ichigo—. ¡Ya me podría haber dicho algo!

—¿De qué? —preguntó Ichigo haciéndose el loco.

—¡De que se me transparenta todo!

—A mí no me importa —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Rukia maldijo, se dio la vuelta y se ató la toalla tipo pareo. Kon se puso a ladrar.

— ¿Ve? El perro está de acuerdo conmigo. A pesar de la fama que tiene, debería haberse mostrado más caballero y haberme dicho que lo estaba enseñando todo.

—En realidad —explicó Ichigo—, Kon odia que le den la espalda. Desconfía de quien lo hace.

—Ah —dijo Rukia mirando al perro—. Lo siento, pequeño, pero Ichigo se ha portado mal no diciéndome nada —¿le estaba pidiendo perdón a su perro? Kon gruñó—. ¡Aja! Es obvio que está de acuerdo conmigo en que es usted un maleducado.

—¿Por qué no le he dicho que se le transparentaba el pecho? —increpó Ichigo mirándola a ver si se sonrojaba. Ni por asomo.

—Exactamente. Me lo tendría que haber dicho. Un caballero siempre informa a una dama cuando su pudor se ve amenazado. Desde luego, vista su conducta, no es usted un caballero.

—Bien —dijo Ichigo mirándole el trasero—. Tiene un roto.

—¿Cómo? —dijo ella parpadeando y mirándose por encima del hombro—. ¿Se me han roto…?

—Tiene un roto en medio del trasero. Se le ven las bragas, que van a juego del sujetador. Un conjunto muy mono, por cierto —Ichigo vio cómo se tapaba, pero tenía un trasero generoso y no eran suficientes las manos—. Soy todo un caballero.

Rukia fue de espaldas hacia una silla y se sentó.

—Supongo que no tendrá otra toalla.

—No. Lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerle mi camisa.

Ella volvió a mostrar aquella sonrisa entrañable.

—Supongo que tendré que aceptarla, pero todavía no me hace falta. Aún no tengo lo que he venido a buscar.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Ichigo sentándose enfrente. Fuera seguía la tormenta, la lluvia azotaba las ventanas y en el cielo oscuro brillaban los relámpagos.

Las luces de la tienda parpadearon y los tres ocupantes miraron hacia arriba para ver si se iban. No se fueron, pero el perro se colocó nervioso junto a su amo.

Ichigo la acarició ausente mientras observaba a Rukia. Era realmente mona, aunque al principio no se lo había parecido. Además, le estaba gustando hablar con ella. Lo que le decía, lo estaban tomando por sorpresa... aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Todo se estaba desarrollando estupendamente.

—Rangiku me ha hablado de _**Alternativas satisfactorias al coito**_ —comentó Rukia rompiendo la magia del momento. Ichigo casi se cayó de la silla. Se levantó y comenzó a secar a Rukia, sin poderse creer lo que había dicho su hermana pequeña, que se iba a casar en breve. Su reacción sorprendió a Kon, que aulló como un lobo hambriento—. Ahora veo de dónde lo ha sacado —Ichigo se preguntó si estaría en lo cierto, pero no se relajó en absoluto. Rukia sacudió la cabeza y suspiró—. Obviamente, usted no tiene ni idea de ello.

—¡Ja! ¡Sé mucho del tema! —exclamó. Si no hubiera jurado que no iba a volver a tener relaciones sexuales puntuales, se lo habría demostrado allí mismo.

—No —dijo Rukia muy convencida—. No tiene ni idea.

Ichigo sintió el calor que le subía por el cuello. Se sintió retado.

—Le puedo decir unas cuantas alternativas —dijo en tono amenazador y prometedor a la vez—. En cuanto a lo satisfactorias que sea, eso depende...

Rukia se rió.

—Cálmese —dijo. Kon se sentó—. Al menos, el perro obedece.

—Sólo cuando le da la gana, que no suele ser muy a menudo —puntualizó Ichigo deseando ahogarla—. Nunca obedece a las mujeres. Las detesta.

—No parece que me deteste.

—Ya lo veo. Es raro.

Rukia se inclinó hacia delante con ojos burlones.

—Es un libro, Ichigo.

—¿Qué es un libro?

Tenías las pestañas y el cuello mojados. Olía bien. Fuera hacía frío y él estaba dentro con una mujer sensual. Sintió que se le tensaban los músculos. Era bromista, sincera y divertida... y le gustaba Kon.

La deseaba, maldición, pero le había hecho aquella estúpida promesa a su perro.

—Trabajo en el centro de mujeres —explicó Rukia—. Doy clases y soy consejera de varios grupos. Uno de los problemas que teníamos eran los embarazos no deseados, pero uno de los grupos que tengo ahora tiene más problemas. Se lo dije a Rangiku y ella me encargó un libro del que había oído hablar.

Ichigo comprendió por qué tenía esa empatía con los demás y ese aire de experta, por eso había entendido rápidamente a Kon. Una mujer interesante.

Interesante también su propia reacción. Nunca le había gustado una mujer así, de repente. Y, además, había sentido por ella un respeto instantáneo.

Entonces, lo entendió.

—_**Alternativas satisfactorias al coito**_ —dijo sentándose de nuevo.

—Sí, ese es el título —aclaró ella haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse de él otra vez. Ichigo agradeció que se mordiera los labios para no hacerlo. Aunque, por otra parte, también le hubiera gustado oírla reír—. Rangiku me dejó un mensaje la semana pasada diciéndome que el libro ya estaba aquí, pero no he tenido tiempo de pasarme antes.

Ichigo seguía mirándola y se preguntaba por qué una mujer tan atractiva e inteligente necesitaría un libro para saber ese tipo de cosas. Debía de tener, más o menos, veintiséis años. Edad suficiente para saber unas cuantas alternativas. Pero si él había inventado algunas siendo solo un adolescente.

—¿Así que quiere ese libro para... investigar?

—Más bien de referencia. Prefiero tener datos contrastados antes de dar información o recomendaciones. Además, lo que pueda aprender del libro me ayudará a resultar más creíble en ciertas situaciones. Aunque tengo una licenciatura de cuatro años, dos años de especialización y dos años de experiencia laboral, me siguen considerando una novata.

—¿No sería más fácil que las mujeres la creyeran si lo que les dice estuviera fundamentado en... la experiencia? —preguntó Ichigo fascinado.

Ichigo tenía la esperanza de que le explicara si hablaba así por experiencia o por presunción. Con las mujeres, nunca se sabía y ya hacía tiempo que no daba nada por sentado con una mujer.

—¡Me parece una idea estupenda! Muchas gracias por ofrecerse —le dijo ella haciendo que la cuestión le explotara en la cara.

—Pero... ¿ofrecerme para qué?

—Para hablar con las mujeres, por supuesto —contestó ella inclinándose hacia delante como para crear cierta complicidad—. Seguro que consigue reclamar su atención.

Ichigo se echó hacia atrás.

—No.

—¿Se niega?

—¡Sí!

—¿Y para qué me da ese consejo? —lo increpó Rukia frunciendo el ceño.

Ichigo miró a Kon, que le devolvió la mirada. Era raro, pero el perro estaba callado. Ichigo se aclaró la garganta.

—Me refería a que se lo contara usted.

—¿Usted me lo cuenta a mí y yo se lo cuento a ellas?

Ichigo supuso que aquello contestaba a su pregunta sobre la experiencia de aquella mujer. Tal vez. No estaba muy seguro. Cada vez, sentía más curiosidad.

—Me encantaría... hablar de esas cosas con usted.

—Bueno, me lo pensaré. ¿Se le ocurre dónde lo habrá dejado Rangiku?

—¿Qué?

—Le cuesta seguir una conversación, ¿verdad?—le dijo exasperada.

—Normalmente, no —contestó él. De hecho, normalmente solía ser él quien llevaba las riendas de las conversaciones. No le gustaba mucho que fuera al revés.

—¿Qué va a ser? El libro, que es para lo que me he calado —contestó ella tamborileando con los dedos en el brazo de la silla.

—Voy a ver —indicó él agradeciendo la oportunidad de recomponerse. En ese momento, oyeron otro trueno y las luces se fueron. Ichigo se volvió a sentar—. No, creo que no vaya a poder ser.

Estaban completamente a oscuras. Aunque el cielo estaba gris, solo era media tarde y todavía entraba algo de luz entre las nubes. De vez en cuando, veían algún relámpago, pero todos los aparatos habían dejado de emitir ruido. Ni las lámparas, ni el aire acondicionado, ni la pequeña nevera de la trastienda. Silencio completo.

Kon aulló y se subió al regazo de Ichigo. No era precisamente pequeña y, además, le sobraban unos kilos. Se le metieron pelos en la nariz y en los ojos y sintió un tremendo picor en la garganta.

Ichigo la agarró al vuelo, pero, del impulso, los dos se fueron al suelo.

—Le dan miedo las tormentas. Por eso lo he traído hoy conmigo. También le da miedo la oscuridad—explicó Ichigo.

Esperaba que la mujer criticara al perro, pero, en vez de eso, se arrodilló junto al animal, golpeando al dueño en la cara al hacerlo.

—Pobre perrito. No pasa nada —lo consoló. Kon se puso a gruñir y a ladrar, pero Rukia siguió acariciándolo.

Aquella comprensión lo seducía. Ichigo olió de nuevo aquel aroma que desprendía. Mujer y lluvia. Carraspeó y se preguntó si no estaría perdido.

Rukia se puso en pie.

—Voy a cerrar la puerta con llave. No es buena idea dejarla abierta durante un apagón.

Obviamente, se había olvidado de que tenía los pantalones rotos e Ichigo pudo apreciar de nuevo aquellas braguitas de encaje rosa. Cualquier otra persona habría estado ridícula con el pelo mojado y una toalla enrollada alrededor del cuerpo, pero ella estaba de lo más atractiva. Con soltura, porque conocía bien la tienda, Rukia llegó a la puerta, la cerró y puso el cartel de cerrado.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, tenía una expresión extraña en la cara. Vio en su mirada una mezcla de anticipación, recelo y hambre. Sí, definitivamente, era hambre. Qué raro.

—Supongo —murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo—, que deberíamos irnos.

Ichigo asintió y se sentó con Kon en el regazo.

—Sí, tengo que llevarlo a casa. Allí estará mejor.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo que pasa es que he venido hasta aquí en autobús y...

—No le apetece tener que esperar en la parada con todo a oscuras.

Rukia asintió.

—No se olvide de que llevo una toalla alrededor y los pantalones rotos. ¿Le importaría mucho llevarme?

Seguía teniendo aquella mirada e Ichigo sintió más que curiosidad. No podía dejar que se fuera. Todavía, no.

—No hay ningún problema.

Tal vez, en el camino pudiera descubrir algo más sobre ella. Por ejemplo, si sería una buena esposa.

—Gracias —contestó ella con una gran sonrisa.

—El libro...

—No creo que lo podamos encontrar ahora. A no ser que sepa exactamente dónde lo ha dejado Rangiku...

—No, me temo que no —contestó él sintiendo baba de perro por el cuello. ¿Por qué se tenía que poner a babear Kon cuando estaba nervioso? Siempre estaba nervioso. Por eso, él se había hecho el firme propósito de darle un hogar estable, para enseñarle el lado bueno de la vida.

Ichigo lo abrazó y vio que Rukia sonreía al verlo.

—Ya vendré mañana cuando esté Rangiku —dijo con una voz tan suave que lo hizo tensarse.

—Puede que Rangiku no esté mañana —señaló él poniéndose en pie e intentando ignorar que se le había acelerado el pulso—. Me estoy ocupando yo de la tienda mientras Gin y ella ultiman los preparativos de la boda.

Rukia frunció el ceño y luego sonrió.

—Es verdad. Se va a casar, ¿no? Es maravilloso. Gin está muy bueno —añadió en un susurro.

Ichigo se sintió molesto por dos cosas. Por que dijera un piropo sobre otro hombre y por cómo lo había dicho.

—Se casan porque se quieren.

—Claro.

Ichigo la miró fijamente.

—No parece creerlo y no se molesta en esconderlo.

Rukia se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

—Estoy segura de que serán muy felices. Lo que pasa es que no creo en el matrimonio.

—¿Le importaría decirme por qué? —preguntó Ichigo descorazonado.

—Por supuesto que se lo diré, pero, mejor, en el coche —contestó dándose la vuelta. Obviamente, se había vuelto a olvidar del roto del pantalón, pero él, no. Rezó para que no dijera en serio lo del matrimonio porque, de lo contrario, iba a tener que mirarla y controlar su lujuria.

* * *

><p>Creo que les he hecho varios regalos el día de hoy, y también creo que merezco algunos Reviews.<p>

Este es el primer capítulo de Seducción programada, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo...

Agradecimientos especiales a Yukime-Sama y a Ale-chan227, chicas gracias por los comentarios y este primer capítulo es para ustedes.

Buenas noches y Saludos a todas.

Umee-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Por fin después de muchísimo tiempo actualizo la historia, de verdad lo siento pero la universidad había consumido todas mis fuerzas. Ahora tengo tiempo de sobra y espero que sigan leyendo...

Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, está es una adaptación sin animo de lucro y con fin de divertirme y divertirlas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

«Tiene perro», pensó Rukia con un suspiro de tristeza. Un perro gordo y feo al que trata como a un rey. Su corazón estaba lleno de sentimientos sin nombre; de repente, Ichigo Kurosaki no era solo un cuerpazo, sino también un hombre compasivo y sensible. Aquello lo hacía todavía más atractivo, pero también más peligroso. ¡Solo quería sentirse atraída por él sexualmente!

Rangiku tendría que habérselo advertido. Le dijo que era apuesto, pero le tendría que haber dicho que era devastadoramente guapo. También le había dicho que era desdeñoso, pero las personas así no trataban tan bien a los chuchos.

Rangiku había dicho que Ichigo era perfecto... en eso tenía razón. El problema era que era demasiado perfecto.

Rukia observó su perfil mientras conducía. Los limpiaparabrisas funcionaban a toda velocidad, pero, aun así, la lluvia no dejaba ver. Un trueno hizo que la furgoneta se moviera.

Rukia se sintió volar.

Aquel hombre era demasiado atractivo como para describirlo con palabras. Solo pensar en todo lo que sabía, todo lo que podría hacerte y enseñarle... Se le puso la carne de gallina. No por el frío; por Ichigo. Sabía que se iba a sentir atraída por él, pero no estaba preparada para que le gustara desde el primer momento.

A pesar de su timidez natural, Rukia quería haberse sentado junto a él y lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido porque Ichigo había colocado al perro justo en medio. En cuanto Rukia intentaba acercarse un poco, Kon gruñía. El animal estaba tan inquieto por la tormenta que Rukia tampoco quería angustiarlo más.

Entendía al perro. Su actitud a la defensiva era la misma que mostraban las mujeres con las que trabajaba ella. Se sintió solidaria con el perro, aunque Kon no lo necesitaba porque ya tenía a Ichigo completamente pendiente de él.

Kon la miró de reojo y gruñó con el labio subido. Rukia supuso que no era peligroso porque no había hecho amago de morderla.

Kon era el perro más feo que Rukia había visto en su vida.

Era rubio con rayas blancas y grises, una cabeza demasiado pequeña para un cuerpo tan corpulento, patas rechonchas. Parecía un experimento fallido, una mezcla de perro y cerdo enano, una bola de pelo con cabeza y patas.

Tenía alrededor de la cabeza un collar de pelo café que daba la impresión de que le hubieran pegado la cabeza en el lugar equivocado. Rukia supuso que tenía el rabo largo, pero como lo llevaba metido entre las patas y pegado a la tripa, no lo podía asegurar.

— ¿Por qué su perro tiene tan mal genio? —preguntó con cautela. Al mirar a Kon, vio que le estaba enseñando los dientes.

Ichigo la miró, pero volvió la vista a la carretera, que parecía un gran charco.

—Porque su anterior dueño, fuera quien fuese, no lo trató bien.

Rukia asintió. El perro prefería mantener a los extraños a raya para no volver a sufrir. Igual que Ichigo, que recorría el mundo en busca de cosas que no encontraba allí. Cuando Rangiku le dijo que le encantaba viajar, sobre todo en vacaciones, Rukia había comenzado a darle vueltas a su psique.

Sus estudios y su trabajo le facultaban el entender a los demás.

Entenderse a sí misma no era tan fácil. Sus amigos le habían tenido que decir lo que era obvio, pero eso no volvería a recurrir, no iba a volver a permitir que ningún hombre la humillara o se aprovechara de ella por su ingenuidad.

Miró a Ichigo y, al ver que sonreía a Kon con ternura, le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aunque sabía que se le estaba yendo de las manos, se repitió que era un buen plan.

— ¿Hace cuánto que lo tiene?

—Me lo encontré en mitad de la carretera hará un mes. Estaba ahí tirado y creí que estaba... —bajó la voz y continuó deletreando en lugar de hablando— MUERTO.

Rukia sonrió, horrorizada por la imagen que le describía.

—Supongo que el perro no sabe deletrear.

—Un poco —contestó él completamente serio—. Hay palabras que no puedo pronunciar ni por asomo, ni quiera deletrear. Se enfada conmigo.

— ¿Como por ejemplo?

—El sinónimo de inoculación o el profesional que las pone.

—Ah. ¿Odia al personal médico?

Kon aulló. Obviamente, Rukia había dicho algo que el perro había reconocido.

—Exacto —confirmó Ichigo.

— ¿Y cómo hace para llevarlo?

—Le hablo en francés —contestó él sonriendo al perro—. A todas las personas les gusta que les regalen el oído en francés. Se derriten.

—Yo no entiendo el francés y, si un hombre me va a regalar el oído, preferiría entenderlo.

Ichigo se rió. Rukia no sabía por qué y se preguntó si la encontraría risible o atractiva.

—Tampoco aguantaba el baño, pero he conseguido que eso cambie —al oír la palabra baño, el perro levantó las orejas y ladró.

— ¿Y eso?

—Le encantan las burbujas—contestó él sonriendo.

El perro volvió a ladrar.

Rukia se encontró sonriendo ella también, encandilada por Ichigo y su excéntrico perro. ¿Qué más daba que las cosas no estuvieran yendo tal y como las había planeado? Rangiku no le había dicho que iba a haber un perro en la tienda, pero a lo mejor no lo sabía. Ichigo le había dicho que la había llevado porque estaba lloviendo.

Aunque no estaban planeados, el roto de los vaqueros y la camiseta transparente, lo habían interesado.

—Me gustaría darle las gracias invitándolo a cenar —dijo cuando iban llegando a su calle.

Ichigo la volvió a mirar. Tenía unos ojos tan intensos que la hicieron temblar.

—Hoy, no puedo —contestó él—. Tengo que llevar a Kon a casa para que descanse y se tranquilice.

—Perfecto. Mi apartamento es tranquilo y silencioso. ¿No sería mejor que pasaran, descansaran y comieran un poco hasta que haya parado de llover? —Ichigo parecía indeciso, así que Rukia se inclinó hacia el perro—. ¿Te gustaría entrar, precioso? —Kon gruñó al ver su espacio personal invadido—. ¿Ve? Le gusta la idea —insistió Rukia. Sabía que el perro estaba celoso, pero no iba a dejar que un chucho diera al traste con sus planes.

—No le da miedo, ¿verdad?

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que lo entiendo. No le disgusto tanto, pero teme que le guste demasiado.

—A mí me llevó dos semanas—confesó Ichigo—, en ganarme su confianza para que me dejara acariciarlo.

Al oír aquello, Rukia sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¡Cómo no iba a ser Kon posesivo! Impulsivamente, se abalanzó sobre el perro, la abrazó del cuello y lo achuchó. Tanto Kon como Ichigo se quedaron pasmados.

—Bueno —continuó Rukia con la voz temblorosa ignorando a ambos—, está claro que ahora lo quiere.

A Kon lo habían abandonado y lo habían ignorado, como las mujeres con las que ella trabajaba.

Ichigo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué está en contra del matrimonio?

Rukia parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Y ese cambio de tema?

—Porque parecía que se iba aponer a llorar —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros—. No puedo soportar ver a una mujer llorar.

—No lloro nunca —contestó ella sorbiendo y restregándose los ojos—. No es que esté en contra del matrimonio, no es exactamente eso. Lo que pasa es que no tengo ninguna prisa por atarme. Lo he intentado y fue humillante.

— ¿Humillante?

— ¿De verdad lo quiere saber? —preguntó al tiempo que le indicaba cuál era su calle. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que conseguir interesarlo o podría perder la oportunidad.

—Sí, quiero saberlo;

Rukia tomó aire e hizo un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse.

—Un día, volví a casa antes que de costumbre y me encontré a mi prometido atado a la cama, desnudo y despatarrado, y a una mujer que no había visto antes haciéndole cosquillas con una pluma.

— ¿Está de broma?

—Gire aquí. Este es mi edificio —indicó ella roja al recordar aquella humillación. Levantó el mentón— No, me temo que no fue una broma. La pluma era grande y amarilla.

— ¿Y qué hizo usted?

Rukia sonrió. Era curioso. Podría utilizarlo contra él, al igual que su orgullo masculino. Cuando le había tomado el pelo con que no tenía ni idea sobre el libro, se había sentido sexualmente amenazado. Aquello le había disparado el corazón.

—Pase —le ofreció— y se lo contaré.

— ¿Le dijo la araña a la mosca?

Rukia volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Teme que me lo coma?

Los ojos de Ichigo se volvieron todavía más intensos.

—Sé cuando me están tirando los tejos.

—Me sorprende que se dé cuenta, después de haber admitido la confusión que tiene sobre los temas sexuales.

—Eso me suena a reto.

—Así es —contestó ella. Rangiku le había dicho que la seducción forzada funcionaba bastante bien con los hombres. ¡Desde luego, a Rangiku le había ido muy bien! Gin llevaba años resistiéndosele, pero en cuanto estuvo a solas con él y le puso las cosas claras...

Rukia sonrió al pensar en ponerle las cosas claras a Ichigo. En cuanto estuvieran en la puerta, comenzaría el juego.

Ichigo entró en el aparcamiento y apagó el motor. Kon no estaba muy contento con la situación y su mal humor se centraba en Rukia. Acarició al perro sin dejar de sonreír. Una sonrisa impúdica, dado los pensamientos lascivos que ocupaban su cabeza. ¿En qué iba a pensar teniendo a Ichigo sentado al lado? Aquel hombre olía bien, a pesar de que allí olía a perro mojado. Estaba estupendo con el pelo anaranjado que le caía por la nuca y la camisa mojada que dejaba adivinar un torso y unos hombros musculosos.

Era muy amable, fuerte, simpático y comprensivo con Kon y paciente con Rukia.

Ichigo sonrió al ver que Rukia había peinado al perro con raya en medio y suspiró.

—Muy bien, Rukia. ¿Qué hay de cena?

Estuvo a punto de contestar «tío bueno al horno», pero se controló a tiempo. Salió del coche y esperó mientras le ponía la correa al perro.

— ¿Qué le parece pollo? Se hace rápido —contestó pensando que luego podrían pasar a temas mayores.

—Bien.

Kon ladró, por una vez, en señal de acuerdo. Rukia pensó sorprendida que el vocabulario de aquel perro era asombrosamente extenso.

—Al tuyo, le quitaremos los huesos para que no te atragantes.

— ¿También va a dar de cenar a Kon? —preguntó Ichigo.

— ¡No se me ocurriría ponerme a comer delante de él y no darle nada!

— ¿Y le va a quitar los huesos?

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Se lo imagina ahogado con un hueso de pollo? No creo que fuera muy bonito —Ichigo sonrió. Sonrió más y más basta que la sonrisa se tornó risa—. ¿Qué? —su forma de reír hacía que sintiera un calor interno que la volvía del revés. Lo guió por el aparcamiento hasta la entrada. É1 la seguía con Kon en brazos y el perro, tan contento.

—Rukia—dijo él haciendo que Rukia se parara y temblara. Tenía una voz tan suave, tan convincente. Si con una sola palabra era capaz de hacer aquello no quería ni pensar lo que podría hacer con las manos—. ¿Está segura de que no quiere casarse?

Rukia lo miró y vio que sonreía bromista, así que hizo un ademán en el aire con la mano. Desde luego, todo lo que le había contado su hermana sobre su soltería era cierto y estaba claro que pretendía seguir así.

Según Rangiku, las mujeres lo perseguían día y noche. Mujeres guapas, jóvenes, maduras, ricas y pobres. Había recorrido el mundo y, en todas partes, había sido objeto de deseo.

Pero seguía soltero.

Aquello decía mucho. Para empezar que, si quería salirse con la suya, tendría que actuar como si tal cosa.

—Bueno, supongo que me convertiré en esposa algún día, pero dentro de mucho tiempo.

—Si no quiere casarse, ¿qué quiere?

—Quiero entender la atracción de una pluma, quiero entender la lujuria y el sexo—contestó de espaldas a él—. Quiero tener unas cuantas muescas en el cabecero.

Dejó de oír pisadas tras ella. Incluso Kon se había callado. Ichigo corrió para recuperar el terreno perdido. No volvió a hablar.

Llegaron a su casa, que estaba en el segundo piso. Ichigo había subido al gordo del perro en brazos, pero no estaba jadeando. Estaba en estupenda forma física.

No podía más. Quería ver su cuerpo entero.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo ella intentando sonar alegre en lugar de triunfal. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró dispuesta a cerrar la puerta y no dejarlo escapar.

Ichigo dudó en el umbral.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta —dijo mirando al perro—, que debería bajarlo primero a que hiciera sus cosas. No quiero que le manche el apartamento —Rukia se puso nerviosa. ¿Se estaba intentando escapar ya? ¡Pero si todavía no había intentado nada con él! Tal vez, se hubiera pasado. No debería de haber dicho lo del cabecero—. Así le dará tiempo a cambiarse, que está empapada. Volvemos en cinco minutos.

—Muy bien. Dejaré la puerta abierta —contestó ella más tranquila.

—En cuanto vuelva, me lo cuenta.

Parecía una amenaza, pero Rukia se alegró de que dijera que iba a volver.

En cuanto se fue, ella corrió a su habitación, abrió el armario y empezó a buscar qué ponerse. A finales de abril, todavía hacía fresco. Un vestido de verano era demasiado, así que eligió un vestido de punto beige de manga larga. Le llegaba por la mitad de la pantorrilla, pero le marcaba el trasero y el pecho. Corrió al espejo y, cuando se vio, se preguntó quién estaba más fea, si ella o el perro. Agarró un peine e intentó arreglarse el pelo un poco a toda velocidad.

Oyó la puerta que se abría y se cerraba.

— ¿Rukia?

—Ahora voy —contestó quitándose el maquillaje, que estaba hecho un asco. Le habían dicho que el sexo, cuando se practicaba bien, podía ser un asunto sudoroso. Seguro que Ichigo lo hacía bien, así que no necesitaba maquillaje.

Salió del dormitorio intentando andar de forma sensual. Cuando llegó al salón, Ichigo estaba mirando por la ventana y tanto él como el perro estaban empapados. Kon la vio primero y se puso a ladrar.

Ichigo se giró e intentó calmarla, pero, al ver a Rukia, se quedó sin palabras. Tragó saliva.

Kon, desafiante, fue hacia el viejo sofá de flores y se subió, con mucho esfuerzo, para estirarse cuan largo era. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, seguía gruñendo. Ichigo se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento. La bajo...

—Está bien.

—Está mojado.

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

—Son fundas lavables —contestó ella mirando al perro, que parecía un tocho de carne con pelos—. ¿Cree que tendrá frío? Puedo traerle una manta vieja —añadió en voz baja para no molestarla.

Ichigo, algo confuso, se acercó.

—Tiene pelo —indicó a unos treinta centímetros de ella. Rukia pensó que había llegado el momento. Dejó a un lado sus inhibiciones y pensó en lo que iba a aprender aquella noche. Ningún hombre iba a volver a sorprenderla con sus preferencias sexuales... como plumas amarillas. Lo miró a la boca para tener valor, tomó aire y se lanzó.

Ichigo, sorprendido, dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Qué...?

Rukia lo agarró con fuerza y lo besó.

«No está nada mal», pensó venciendo su duda inicial. Sabía mejor de lo que se esperaba. Sabía a experiencia, a pecado, a hombre que intuía lo que iba a pasar. Un hombre que amaba a las mujeres y a su perro.

Sabía a deseo.

Rukia esperó a que la lujuria se apoderara del cuerpo de Ichigo. Esperó a que sus instintos sexuales lo golpearan. Su ex le había dicho que los hombres no podían aguantar demasiada provocación. Por eso, él le había sido infiel.

Esperó.

Sintió que Ichigo sonreía.

¡Maldición! Rukia abrió los ojos. No se estaba excitando, se estaba riendo.

Lo primero que pensó Ichigo fue que no tenía ni idea de besar y lo segundo, lo suave que era. El tercer pensamiento fue «como Kon se despierte, la liamos».

Kon odiaba que otras féminas lo tocaran.

El hecho de que se hubiera dormido en casa de una desconocida, era señal de que se sentía más o menos a gusto con ella, algo que lo descolocaba completamente.

Si Rukia no se opusiera al matrimonio.

Ichigo se quedó tieso, un poco sorprendido, algo divertido y un poco excitado. No le devolvió el beso, pero tampoco la apartó. Se limitó a sonreír ante su decisión.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rukia.

Sintió las palabras en los labios, unos labios calientes de excitación y ansiedad. Una mezcla peligrosa. Ichigo la agarró de los hombros y la apartó para poder respirar.

—Ah, pero ¿necesitas mi colaboración?

—Bueno... —dijo ella indecisa—. Sí.

No podía para de acariciarla, de sentir sus huesos, pequeños, y su suavidad. Para ser una mujer sin pelos en la lengua, no tenía ni idea.

—Me parece que mi hermana te ha estado llenando la cabeza con sus tácticas de seducción.

Rukia asintió.

Era para reírse, pero no podía porque el deseo se lo impedía.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me atacas... quiero decir, me seduces?

— ¿Porque te deseo quizás? —dijo ella atónita.

— ¿No estás segura? —preguntó Ichigo intentando ignorar la suavidad de su cuerpo mientras intentaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Aunque parecía desearlo, Rukia no parecía de esas mujeres que se metían en la cama con un hombre que apenas conocían. No era que él la conociera, pero sabía lo suficiente sobre ella. Había estado prometida y había visto que era una mujer generosa y comprensiva. Había tratado a Kon tan bien como a él.

Ichigo comenzó a pensar que lo había engañado desde el principio.

—Seguro. Te deseo.

Se sintió obligado a decirle lo obvio.

—Conozco muy bien a las mujeres, Rukia.

—Lo sé —contestó ella separando los labios.

Parecía dispuesta a volverlo a intentar.

—Me refiero, pequeña tramposa, a que sé que tramas algo. Rukia Kuchiki, ¿qué te traes entre manos?

Si un hombre le hubiera escrito a la revista para pedirle consejo sobre aquella situación, le habría dicho que saliera de allí corriendo. Se le daba muy bien dar consejos, pero no aplicárselos a sí mismo.

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

—Tal y como tú dijiste, seducción.

— ¿Solo eso? —insistió él escéptico.

— ¿Para qué iba a haber salido a la calle con el día que hace hoy? —dijo ella sorprendiéndolo—. Lo tenía todo planeado. Bueno, todo, no. No había contado con estamparme contra la puerta ni con que se me rompiera el pantalón. Pensé que, como llovía, conseguiría que me trajeras a casa...

— ¿Y qué terminaríamos exactamente como estamos?

—Más o menos. Contaba con tenerte desnudo y en la cama.

Ichigo se rió. Fue una risa masculina de superioridad que intentaba ocultar su deseo.

—Te ha salido un poco mal, ¿no?

—Quería conocerte en persona. Rangiku me ha contado tantas historias estupendas sobre ti que era como si te conociera. Decidí que te deseaba, así que no me voy a quejar.

Cuanto más hablaba, más lo sorprendía.

— ¿No te interesaba el libro? —preguntó casi aliviado. Pensar en una mujer que leyera aquellas ridiculeces lo hacía temblar.

—Claro que me interesa. Tiene muy buena pinta y me lo voy a leer de cabo a rabo —Ichigo gimió.

Al ver que aquello lo había decepcionado, Rukia se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro mientras lo miraba con fervor.

—Pero lo que más me interesaba era conocerte.

Ichigo se pasó una mano por la frente.

— ¿Para seducirme?

—Sí.

Muchas mujeres lo habían buscado, pero ninguna se había lanzado contra una puerta, se había empapado bajo la lluvia ni había hecho caricias a su perro.

Aquello último era lo que más lo conmovía.

Estaba convencido de que era adorable. Era justo lo que Kon necesitaba. Otra persona que se preocupara de él y lo hiciera sentirse querido. Pero Rukia había dicho que no se quería casar. Qué situación. Una mujer que le convenía, que le estaba suplicando que se acostara con ella, que le gustaba su perro y se veía obligado a rechazarla porque no quería una relación duradera. ¡Ironías el destino!

—Podrías conseguir a cualquier hombre. Eres guapa...

—Gracias.

—Y tienes buen tipo —ella sonrió—. ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque tú no eres cualquier hombre —contestó ella acercándose—. Eres un hombre con experiencia, con fama. He sido buena toda la vida y mira lo que he conseguido. Un tío que prefería plumas para hacer cosas pervertidas. ¡Lo quiero saber todo sobre las plumas! Quiero saberlo... todo.

—Siento contradecirte, pero las plumas no son tan pervertidas.

— ¡Tú no viste dónde le estaba haciendo cosquillas aquella mujer!

Ichigo tosió y decidió dejarlo estar.

—Así que quieres utilizarme para hacer muescas en tu cabecero, ¿no? —Rukia ladeó la cabeza. Aquello debería de haberle parecido una buena idea casi a cualquier hombre. ¿Por qué parecía estar ofendido?—. Todo porque el idiota de tu prometido te engañó.

—Fue muy humillante. No tenía la experiencia como para asumirlo, así que lloré y pataleé y quedé como una imbécil —dijo temblando al recordarlo—. Ojalá lo hubiera dejado allí atado.

Ichigo sonrió.

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero me quedé allí, mirando, sin saber qué decir. La mujer chilló, agarró el abrigo y salió corriendo.

— ¿Así?

Rukia asintió.

—Se dejó la pluma. Renji estaba en una posición un tanto delicada, como te podrás imaginar.

Ichigo pensó que era lo mínimo que se merecía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lo dejaste así? —preguntó. Rukia se sonrojó—. ¿Rukia? Venga, dímelo.

—Me fui a cenar —Ichigo sonrió ante su ocurrencia—. Y al cine.

— ¿Qué viste? —preguntó Ichigo riéndose.

—No me acuerdo. No presté mucha atención. Solo pensaba en cómo iba a hacer para que se fuera de mi casa —contestó mirándolo con aquellos enormes e inocentes ojos azules—. Pensé en llamar a una amiga para que fuera a soltarlo, pero luego me di cuenta de que a Renji no le gustaría que Rangiku apareciera por allí...

— ¡No! No habría sido una buena idea.

—Lo sé. Eres muy protector con tu hermana. Me gusta —dijo acariciándole el pecho distraídamente—. Al final, decidí que tenía que ser lo suficientemente adulta como para enfrentarme a ello. Volví. En cuanto entré, Renji comenzó a insultarme y a amenazarme. Fui a la cocina y agarré un gran cuchillo.

— ¿No le...? —Ichigo vio que sonreía y sintió cierto alivio.

—Le metí un susto de muerte, sí. Era lo mínimo que se merecía. Pasó de los insultos a las súplicas. En cuanto le corté las ataduras de la mano derecha y se vio libre, volvió a insultarme.

Ichigo vio algo en sus ojos que le dijo que aquello le dolía. Habían pisoteado su orgullo, desde luego.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

—Las típicas burradas que dice un hombre que ha pasado cuatro horas y media atado. Me echó la culpa de todo —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Me dijo que no era suficientemente mujer, que no era sensual, demasiado ingenua y recatada.

Ichigo apretó los puños y deseó pasar unos minutos a solas con semejante cretino. Era obvio por qué Rukia quería poner a prueba su sexualidad.

—Espero que no le hicieras ningún caso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Le dije que era un canalla. Menuda cara intentar echarme a mí la culpa —dijo poniéndose roja y levantando la voz. Kon bostezó. Rukia miró al perro y siguió hablando en voz baja—. Decidí tomarme aquello como un presagio.

Ichigo se sintió conmovido ante su fuerza. Desde luego, aquella Rukia Kuchiki era una mujer de armas tomar.

— ¿Y eso?

—El error de Renji fue decirme que debía ampliar mis horizontes antes de pensar en casarme. Sin experiencia, no me extraña que lo eligiera a él. Supongo que hace falta práctica para saber lo que quieres. Cuanta más experiencia tenga, mejor haré mi trabajo con las mujeres a las que ayudo y mejor me desenvolveré con los hombres que conozca en el futuro.

—Ya comprendo —dijo él sin comprender nada y pensando que no le hacía ninguna gracia imaginársela con otros hombres—. ¿Y quieres empezar a practicar conmigo? —Rukia sonrió, satisfecha de que lo hubiera entendido—. ¿Le vas a contar a tu prometido lo que estás haciendo?

—No. ¿Por qué? —contestó confusa—. Ya no es mi prometido, es mi ex, así que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto suyo.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres darle celos? —preguntó Ichigo. No podría culparla por ello, pero esperaba que lo hubiera superado y se hubiera olvidado de él.

— ¡Podría hacerlo, desde luego! Mírate —dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo como si lo estuviera lamiendo. Tomó aire, al igual que él—. Contigo, cualquier hombre se sentiría celoso.

—Gracias.

—Pero no quiero hacer eso. ¿Para qué? No soy idiota. Renji puede jugar con todas las plumas que quiera, mientras lo haga lejos de mí. No me interesa en absoluto —Ichigo aceptó su sinceridad—. Pero, si lo que te preocupa, es tenértelas que ver con él, no te inquietes, nunca dejaré que te moleste. Te lo prometo.

—Eso no me preocupa —protestó él— y, desde luego, no necesito que me protejas.

Rukia le volvió a acariciar el pecho y suspiró.

—Ya veo. Tú amas, no pegas —apuntó ella distrayéndolo con sus caricias—. Eso es lo único que espero de ti, así que no hay problema.

¿Lo único? ¡Aquello era insultante! Valía para algo más que para practicar sexo.

—No me dan miedo las peleas.

—Shh —dijo ella intentando calmarlo y bajando la mano...

Ichigo le agarró las muñecas. Tenía la respiración agitada y los músculos tensos. Aquella mujer lo estimulaba, lo excitaba y lo enfadaba.

—Maldición — ¿por qué le afectaba tanto?

No había otra manera de hacerlo, tenía que ser brutalmente sincero con ella. Cuanto antes, antes de que perdiera el control.

—Lo siento, preciosa, pero no me interesa.

—Sí, claro. Rangiku dice que a ti siempre te interesa.

La próxima vez que viera a su hermana, la iba a estrangular.

—Puede que hace un mes hubiera sido así, pero las cosas han cambiado.

—No me deseas —dijo Rukia.

Él le puso la mano en la mejilla y le acarició el labio inferior.

—Sí, sí te deseo. Eso puedes darlo por seguro —contestó viendo que ella no entendía nada. Él se moría de deseo y ella dudaba de sus encantos.

Rukia lo miró fijamente, sin entender nada, y, de repente sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Ya lo entiendo!

Ichigo no quería preguntar nada. No sabía si quería oír su ocurrencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que crees haber comprendido? —preguntó resignado.

— ¡Cuando hablamos del libro! Tú no entendías nada.

—Eso no es cierto.

—No te indignes —dijo ella mirándolo con compasión—. Supongo que cada uno tiene la fama que le cuelgan y, a veces, puede ser exagerada. Debí saber que ningún hombre puede ser tan adicto. Es absurdo —Ichigo iba a defenderse, pero Rukia no había terminado—. No te preocupes por lo que yo espere de ti. Si no lo sabes todo, no pasa nada. No voy a puntuarte. Yo no sé casi nada, así que seguro que no me daría cuenta si lo hicieras mal.

Por primera vez en varios años, se puso rojo de vergüenza.

—Pero qué dices...

—Seguro que salimos del paso. ¡El libro nos podría ser de ayuda! Yo solo quiero experimentar y tú eres guapísimo. Supongo que algo de verdad habrá detrás de tanta fama. Seguro que eso me inspira.

— ¿Crees que... saldremos del paso?

—Sí. Si quieres, tú puedes tumbarte ahí y yo haré todo.

Ichigo miró al techo mientras contaba hasta diez. Veinte. Era tan tentador enseñarle todo lo que sabía, métodos de seducción que había aprendido en otros países, tantas maneras de hacer que su cuerpo se retorciera de placer.

Tantas formas de hacerla suplicar más.

Los hombres que le pedían consejo en la columna, obtenían sus mejores ideas y, luego, las mujeres le mandaban cartas de agradecimiento.

¿Y aquella mujer esperaba que salieran del paso?

—No era eso en absoluto, preciosa —contestó con calma aunque hervía por dentro.

—Ya.

— ¡Para de mostrarte tan escéptica! —exclamó sin poder más. Rukia se mordió el labio intentando obedecer. Ichigo no sabía si quería besarla o estrangularla. Ambas opciones le parecieron atractivas—. Tengo motivos para no querer tener una relación solo sexual. No es porque no tenga experiencia ni porque me dé miedo una pelea.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

— ¿Y cuáles son esos motivos?

Ichigo abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué le iba a decir, que quería una casa para su perro? ¿Que un chucho había conseguido lo que ninguna mujer habría soñado?

Incluso a él le sonaba ridículo.

—Ya no viajo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque he estado en casi todas partes y lo he visto casi todo.

Parecía fascinada, tanto como él cuando pensaba en recorrer el mundo.

—Rangiku me ha dicho que, a veces, estabas fuera durante meses. ¿Cómo lo hacías?

—Trabajando.

— ¿En otros países?

—Sí y en los Estados Unidos —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre hay cosas que hacer. He estado en barcos y he sido guía en Alaska. También hice de intérprete en las Olimpiadas de Japón —lo miraba con ojos como platos y Ichigo se creció como un pavo. Lo único que le había faltado en todos aquellos viajes había sido alguien con quien compartirlos. Se preguntó si Rukia sabría la cantidad de dinero que había ahorrado, que había viajado sin ningún tipo de lujo, que había vivido de la tierra. Era una manera barata de viajar y la única forma de ahorrar—. Hace poco, decidí que había llegado el momento de sentar la cabeza. Tengo otras responsabilidades que me atan aquí —concluyó sin saber por qué le había contado todo aquello.

—Rangiku me dijo que Gin esperaba que te hicieras cargo de la empresa familiar, pero no creía que lo fueras a hacer. Me alegro de que se equivocara. Me contó que tu padre se sintió muy herido cuando le dijiste que no querías tu parte del negocio.

Aturdido, Ichigo se quedó sin palabras. Era cierto que Gin le había pedido varías veces que fuera a trabajar con ellos, pero ¿qué había que él y su padre no hubieran hecho ya? No quería ser uno más. No tenía nada especial, nada único, que aportar a la empresa. Nunca había sentido que lo necesitaran y se negaba a sentirlo ahora, solo porque Gin se casara con su hermana.

—En realidad —dijo molesto—, no es que no me interese la empresa. Es que tengo otro trabajo.

— ¿Cuál?

Ichigo ignoró la pregunta. La columna era algo personal y anónimo. Además, le llevaba poco tiempo, así que no era un buen ejemplo.

—Ya no viajo y ya no quiero relaciones vacías.

—No me gusta que me tildes de vacía.

—No he querido decir eso... Rukia, acostarse con alguien solo para hacer una muesca en el cabecero es algo vacío.

— ¡A mí una relación basada en practicar sexo de forma salvaje me vendría muy bien!

— ¿Ahora me dices que de forma salvaje? Pero si hace unos segundos me has dicho que me podía quedar ahí tumbado sin hacer nada.

Rukia parpadeó sorprendida.

—Pues era mentira. Era para convencerte. La verdad es que te quiero en movimiento y participativo.

— ¿Quieres que sea salvaje?

— ¿Podrías?

Ichigo estuvo a punto de sonreír ante tanta educación.

—Sería poner el listón muy alto, pero, sí, podría hacerlo.

—No entiendo nada. Tan pronto alardeas de tus proezas sexuales como te muestras tímido y aseguras que no quieres tener relaciones.

—Para un hombre que ya lo ha hecho todo, es un poco aburrido —dijo cortante—. No estoy interesado.

—No te creo.

Cuanto más cabezota se mostraba, más azules se le ponían los ojos. ¿Sería igual cuando estuviera a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo? ¿Sería igual con él dentro de su cuerpo?

¿Sería tan argumentativa en la cama o se mostraría más sumisa cuando le diera lo que quería?

—Mira, no es que me vaya a hacer monje, pero quiero sentar la cabeza, encontrar una esposa...

Rukia le tapó la boca.

— ¡Eso no tiene gracia!

—No lo es, pero es cierto. Quiero una esposa —dijo él apartándole la mano y percibiendo que tenía los dedos fríos.

— ¿Y, entonces, por qué no estás ya casado? Según Rangiku, las mujeres se ponen a tus pies.

—Porque tengo unas condiciones muy precisas.

—Ah.

Parecía cabizbaja, pero Ichigo no sabía por qué.

—Siento mucho decepcionarte, preciosa, de verdad.

Le aseguró que no le costaría nada encontrar a otro hombre. No debería jugar con nadie. Debería casarse y compartir todo aquel fuego durante toda la vida, no solo durante una noche.

Rukia se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Ichigo observó el movimiento de sus caderas y se llamó idiota diez veces.

—Si te quieres casar, fenomenal, pero ¿por qué no te diviertes hasta que encuentres a tu media naranja? ¿No será que te asusto? —preguntó sin girarse a mirarlo.

Ichigo sabía que lo estaba haciendo adrede, pero no podía soportarlo más. Había herido su masculinidad.

No aguantaba más a su libido, pero a Rukia Kuchiki, tampoco.


	4. Chapter 4

****Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Tite Kubo, la historia _**no es mía**_, en el ultimo capitulo les diré el nombre de la autora y el nombre original de la historia.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

Ichigo fue tras ella sigilosamente decidido a dejar las cosas claras. No podía jugar con su hombría. Le sobraba hombría. Eso podían atestiguarlo todos sus lectores.

Rukia no se había dado cuenta de que lo tenía detrás.

— ¿Cómo me vas a asustar si besas como una colegiala nerviosa? —le dijo al oído.

Rukia ahogó un gritito.

Así era como él atacaba y, aunque la conocía solo hacía unas horas, sabía que aquella mujer tenía orgullo y sentido común... por eso estaba decidida a salirse con la suya. Su prometido le había herido y quería volver a recuperar la confianza en sí misma de la única manera que sabía.

Era una gran contradicción, pero Ichigo se alegraba de que lo hubiera escogido a él. Lo que debía hacer era hacerla picar el anzuelo y tirar del sedal con cuidado.

—Nunca he dicho que tuviera mucha experiencia —se defendió—. ¿Tan mal lo he hecho? —añadió preocupada.

—No tienes delicadeza, preciosa. Ni rastro de finura —contestó Ichigo intentando esconder la ternura que le provocaba—. Me he sentido como un trapo —Rukia comenzó a girarse, pero él la agarró de los hombros y se lo impidió—. No me regañes. Tú has dicho que yo parecía un conejillo asustado, pero eso no es cierto y lo sabes. En realidad, yo diría que eres tú la que está muerta de miedo. Por eso te abalanzaste sobre mi cuerpo.

—Es que tienes un cuerpo de infarto, Ichigo. No pude resistirme —apuntó Rukia. ¡Si seguía haciendo comentarios de ese tipo iba a ser difícil resistirse a ella!—. Prometo controlarme más en el futuro.

Ichigo no quería que se controlara. Lo que quería era conocerla mejor, hablar con ella y luego dejaría que se le abalanzara todo lo que quisiera.

Tenía que conseguir que ella se intrigara tanto como él. Tenía que conseguir que quisiera algo más de él, aparte de las artes amatorias... aunque sabía que era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

—No me asusta que una mujer me ponga la mano encima. No es eso. Ya te he dicho que no me interesas —le susurró. Sintió la tensión del cuerpo de Rukia, su excitación, sus nervios—. Pero me siento tentado de demostrarte que lo que das por hecho sobre mí es cierto —añadió. La oyó tragar saliva. Bien—. ¿Quieres que te demuestre que no tengo reservas, Rukia?

—Sí —contestó ella sorprendentemente. Él había esperado que se mostrara ultrajada.

Ichigo se rió y le rozó el cuello con los labios. Se dio cuenta de que Rukia siempre lo sorprendía y no le disgustaba la idea.

—Hay que ir siempre despacio —musitó—. Así crece el deseo.

La volvió a besar y paseó la lengua por su cuello. Ichigo nunca había visto a una mujer que necesitara tan desesperadamente saberse deseable y tan vulnerable a la vez. Era audaz, bondadosa, sincera y práctica. Su piel estaba caliente. Se estaba calentando por momentos y sabía bien.

Rukia abrió las manos y estiró los dedos sobre la pared que tenía delante. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Sintió deseos de abrazarla y de decirle que no había prisa, pero se merecía que le diera un poco de lo que ella tanto había pedido. Con un poco de suerte, ella sólita se daría cuenta de que, con tiempo, las cosas salían mejor.

Le rozó la oreja con la lengua y pasó a inspeccionar el interior. Ella aguantó la respiración.

— ¡Me has metido la lengua en la oreja!

—Sí —contestó él dubitativo.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

—Ha sido... ha estado bien. Nunca me lo habría imaginado...

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y pensó que su ex debía de ser un estúpido. Volvió a chuparle la oreja. Aquello hizo que a Rukia se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

—Un hombre que sabe lo que se hace debe tomarse su tiempo y dejar que las cosas se desboquen al final.

— ¿Se desboquen?

—Sí —sonriendo al ver que Rukia tenía los ojos cerrados. Le agarró la mano derecha y se la llevó a la boca—. Hay que conseguir que el deseo vaya aumentando y aumentando. Normalmente, se suele desbocar. ¿Tú y tú prometido...?

—Ex prometido —puntualizó—. Sí, pero no se desbocaba nada. Era... —se paró a buscar la palabra adecuada—, más bien normal y corriente. Supongo que no estaba mal —Ichigo se prometió a sí mismo que no pensaría que «no estaba mal» después de haberse acostado con él—. Rangiku me ha dicho que...

—Olvídate de mi hermana. Tiene menos idea que tú —le aseguró—. O al menos era así antes de que Gin sucumbiera —le susurró.

—Ha leído muchos libros.

— ¿Y te los ha recomendado?

—Sí, pero yo prefiero aprenderlo en mis propias carnes.

«Eso no hace falta que lo jures», pensó él.

—Nunca te olvides de los sitios menos obvios.

—Bien —contestó ella mirándolo por encima del hombro—. ¿Cuáles son esos sitios?

Ichigo la apretó contra su cuerpo y le puso la mano que tenía libre sobre el pecho izquierdo.

—Todo el mundo sabe que los pechos de las mujeres son zonas muy sensibles, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Ichigo sentía su corazón a toda velocidad. A pesar de dárselas de valiente, estaba nerviosa. Si su ex no le hubiera hecho aquello, no estaría allí. No era de las que se entregaba así como así. Despacio, bajó hasta el ombligo.

—Y esta también —añadió. Estaba estupenda. Tenía la tripa dura y firme. Su aroma de mujer estaba empezando a hacer estragos en él.

— ¿Y más abajo? —preguntó ella esperanzada sacándolo de la nebulosa.

—Por supuesto, más abajo, también —contestó él afectado por su cercanía—, pero eso va mucho más tarde —añadió pensando que eso llegaría como dentro de una semana, si es que aguantaba—. Primero, hay que ir a otros sitios, sitios que también excitan.

—Pero no tanto como más abajo —insistió ella llegando a apretarse contra él.

Lo estaba haciendo flaquear, pero, en ese momento, Ichigo oyó roncar a Kon y volvió a tener las cosas claras. Kon necesitaba un hogar y Rukia parecía ser perfecta para ayudarlo en eso. Era la única mujer que entendía al perro. Sería la madre perfecta para él.

Ichigo pretendía ir despacio para que Rukia insistiera en volver a verlo. Una y otra vez hasta que se le quitara de la cabeza hacerse la experimentada en sexo y se decidiera a dar un paso más. Ichigo sonrió.

—Te voy a enseñar una cosa —dijo girándole el brazo y besándole la muñeca.

—Bien. Me ha gustado, pero…

No la dejó terminar. Le besó la palma de la mano, paseó la punta de la lengua dejando el rastro de saliva. Ella suspiró.

Quería enseñarle lo estupendo que era ir despacio, pero no quería ponerse demasiado íntimo. Con delicadeza se metió el dedo corazón de Rukia en la boca.

—Dios mío —exclamó ella temblando.

Ichigo disfrutó de su beso, pero quería más. Quería su cuerpo, su tiempo, quería que quisiera a su perro.

Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que quería.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Rukia apretó el trasero contra su erección.

—Ichigo—jadeó.

Al darse cuenta de que se había pasado, de que sus juegos eróticos la habían excitado más de lo que se había imaginado, Ichigo dio un paso atrás. Tuvo que sujetarla para que no se cayera.

Rukia se dio la vuelta.

—Has leído el libro —lo acusó sonrojada—. Sabes exactamente lo que estás haciendo.

—No necesito leer ese maldito libro —contestó él mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no parecía muy convencida.

—Bueno, me da igual. Yo lo que quiero es que tengas una aventura conmigo.

Ichigo se sonrió. Mira que era insistente, divertida y dulce. Deseaba decirle que sí.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo.

— ¡Te encanta reírte de los demás, Ichigo Kurosaki! Seguro que hay una palabra para describir a los hombres como tú.

—Sí. Experimentados —contestó. Se negaba a cargar con toda la culpa cuando ella lo había incitado. Además, solo le había besado el dedo, no todos los sitios que le habría apetecido.

Se le aceleró el corazón al pensarlo.

—Me parece que te mueres por hacerlo —dijo ella.

—Por supuesto —apuntó él. Lo único que quería era que Rukia aceptara sus condiciones.

—Obviamente, no te soy indiferente como mujer —continuó mirándole la entrepierna—. Porque supongo que no llevarás un rollo de monedas en el bolsillo.

¡A la porra las condiciones!

— ¿Un rollo de monedas? —repitió indignado. Ella se encogió de hombros—. ¡Yo diría más bien una linterna!

—Supongo que el tamaño depende de cómo se contempla el objeto en cuestión.

—Y tú no has visto nada todavía, así que no te atrevas a decirle a un hombre que su cuestión es pequeña —puntualizó él deseando enseñarle lo impresionante que era... no, no debía hacerlo. Tenía que resistirse.

Rukia lo miró. Sabía que estaba a punto de ganar.

— ¿Qué más da que sea grande o pequeña si te niegas a aceptar mi estupenda oferta?

Ichigo tenía muy claro que era una oferta estupenda y, de hecho, unos meses atrás la habría aceptado sin pensárselo.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? —preguntó ganando tiempo para pensar.

—Porque tengo veintiséis años. He sido buena toda mi vida y lo único que he conseguido ha sido un compromiso roto y mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué me has elegido a mí? —preguntó él esperando algún cumplido.

— ¡Porque te conozco perfectamente! Rangiku me ha hablado mucho de ti. Desde el primer momento, tus historias me encandilaron. Tú eres todo lo que yo no soy.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

—Divertido, experimentado, valiente. Yo siempre he sido una beatilla, lo que en mi profesión no es una ventaja y, obviamente, en mi vida personal, tampoco.

—Que tu compromiso se haya roto ha sido una bendición, si me permites que te lo diga.

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Ahora que no estoy con nadie, quiero tener mis propias experiencias. Tal y como tú dijiste, tendré mejor perspectiva y me lo pasaré bien. Además —añadió tímidamente—, es como si te conociera. Contigo me siento... segura.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, se estaba equivocando. Rukia estaba actuando así por despecho ante el episodio de la pluma. Tanta prisa probablemente era porque, de lo contrario, se echaría atrás.

Tal vez, si le mostraba lo satisfactoria que podía ser una relación de verdad, se olvidaría del anticipo sexual que le acababa de dar.

Aquella idea era mucho más tentadora que irse. No le apetecía irse. Quería hacer el amor con ella.

¿Por qué no? Rukia cumplía sus requisitos. Le gustaba su perro, quería mucho sexo y estaba buena.

Estaría manteniendo la promesa que le había hecho a Kon y disfrutaría mientras tanto. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Necesitaba más tiempo para convencerla de que se casase con él. Sabía que si lo conseguía, sería una mujer generosa y leal. Le gustaba Kon. Incluso, tal vez, conseguiría que se enamorara de él.

Decidió disfrutar de la cena y ver qué pasaba. Seguro que no se aburriría con ella. Entonces, bajó la vista y se quedó mirando los pechos de Rukia. ¿Qué era aquello que ponía en el vestido? «En plena floración». «Recién cortada».

— ¿Pretendes liarte conmigo o con todos los hombres del mundo? —preguntó celoso.

Rukia intentó calmarse, pero era imposible con Ichigo mirándole los pechos. Su voz, aunque enfadada, había sido como un beso.

Recordó sus caricias... su dedo no volvería a ser nunca el mismo. Se dio cuenta de que lo tenía apartado de los demás, todavía con saliva.

¡Pero si solo era un dedo!

Rukia carraspeó e intentó ser tan borde como él.

—Kyone, una de las mujeres de la clínica, trabaja creando eslóganes para ropa —dijo intentando hablar normal—. Este era para una floristería. Fue todo un éxito, por cierto. Si comprabas determinada cantidad de flores, te la regalaban. A los más jóvenes, les encantó. Se dispararon los pedidos para bodas.

—Ya me lo imagino.

—El otro era para una empresa que hacía mermeladas.

— ¿De melocotón?

—Y de fruta de la pasión, de kiwi, de moras. No te quiero ni contar el eslogan de la de la fruta de la pasión —contestó mirando el vestido. Sabía que le sentaba bien, pero no había conseguido llevarse a Ichigo al huerto—. A mí, me gustan.

—A mí me parecen bastante groseros.

Rukia se rió y decidió volver al ataque.

—Claro, no me extraña que un hombre a quien asusta dejarse llevar por sus instintos más primitivos, lo intimide algo así.

— ¡No me intimida! —le espetó él dispuesto a estrangularla.

Rukia suspiró. Sabía que era cierto. No era el ligón sin escrúpulos que se había imaginado. No, Ichigo Kurosaki era un hombre amable, que quería a su perro y que tenía un código del honor que lo obligaba a rechazarla una y otra vez.

Ichigo quería ir despacio, pero eso implicaba conocerlo mejor y ya le gustaba demasiado. Cuanto más tiempo pasara con él, más peligraba su corazón.

No quería enamorarse de otro hombre. Podría volver a sufrir. No, no pensaba volverse a dejar engañar. Si Renji, que tampoco tenía tanta experiencia, jugaba con plumas no quería ni imaginarse con qué jugaría Ichigo... aparte de con el corazón de las mujeres. Interesarse por él sería ir de mal en peor.

— ¿Lo de la cena era una broma o iba en serio? —preguntó él justo cuando Rukia estaba a punto de darse por vencida.

— ¿Podría sobornarte con la comida? —inquirió ella retomando la esperanza.

—No.

A pesar de la negativa, Rukia se rió. Le encantaba su sinceridad. Sabía que nunca le mentiría, se lo había dicho su hermana. Era un soltero de oro, pero era honorable.

— ¿Me ayudas en la cocina?

— ¿Te vas a portar bien?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —sonrió ella encantada con su complicidad. Se lo estaba pasando bien. Hubiera sido mejor otra cosa, pero aquello no estaba mal—. No sabía que convertirse en vampiresa iba a ser tan divertido.

—Todavía no eres una vampiresa, Rukia.

—Venga, cuéntame tus viajes mientras cocino. Desgraciadamente, estaremos tranquilitos —le dijo ella tocándole el hombro.

Una hora después, la cena estaba lista. Le había sorprendido ver que aquel hombre se desenvolvía muy bien en la cocina. Un punto más a su favor para que le gustara. Frunció el ceño. No formaba parte del plan que le gustara.

Al dejar la comida sobre la mesa, oyó a Kon que se estiraba en el sofá y, aunque todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, quería salir corriendo hacia ellos.

Rukia se rió.

—Está hecho una vaca, pero no ha perdido el sentido del olfato.

—Kon —dijo Ichigo en voz bajar—. Comida.

El perro saltó del sofá y se sentó a su lado.

—Cuando me lo encontré, estaba muerto de hambre. Ahora come como un glotón.

Rukia sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—Es como un niño malcriado —le recriminó a Ichigo—. A veces, dar todos los caprichos no es demostrar amor. Míralo. Tiene que comer menos y hacer más ejercicio. Por lo menos, cómprale comida que no engorde.

Rukia se puso a cortar el pollo, sin piel, en trocitos. Ichigo la observaba curioso y sonriente.

—Deberías tener perro, Rukia.

—Lo haría si pudiera permitírmelo —le contestó. Durante toda su vida, había querido un perro y un gato y una casa... y un marido e hijos. Rukia sacudió la cabeza. Aquello ya no podría ser—. No gano mucho y no se me ocurriría tener un perro si no pudiera darle lo mejor —Ichigo no dijo nada, pero la miró de forma extraña—. Ven, pequeño —añadió dejando el plato en el suelo. El perro gruñó y ladró mientras ella lo acariciaba—. Me parece que venden comida para perros con problemas de peso.

—No le gusta la comida de perro —apuntó Ichigo.

—Pues disfrázasela al principio con pollo o algo que le guste. Le vendría bien.

—No me puedo creer que, de verdad, te preocupes por el —comentó mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Quién sabe? —rió ella—. Tal vez, así estaría de mejor humor. ¿Lo sacas de paseo?

—Por el parque.

—Tal vez, podría ir con vosotros —dijo Rukia bajando la mirada para que Ichigo no se diera cuenta de cuánto le apetecía.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó volviéndolo a mirar.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? No dejas de sorprenderme, Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia se puso roja sin saber por qué. Probablemente fuera porque se lo había dicho con admiración en la voz y deseo en los ojos. Al menos a ella, le había parecido deseo. No era una experta, pero tenía muchas esperanzas.

— ¿Lo suficiente como para rendirte, como para sacarme de mis miserias, para ser la primera muesca del cabecero?

—Podría ser —contestó él tras masticar el pollo que tenía en la boca y beber un poco de leche.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos. «Podría ser» era mucho mejor que «No me interesas». Estaba haciendo progresos. Durante el resto de la cena, apenas tocó la comida.

Kon terminó de cenar y se volvió al sofá. Rukia lo observó. Caminaba más despacio que antes de comer y, al tumbarse, parecía el doble de gordo.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

Rukia se puso roja.

—Estaba pensando en cómo podría hacer para ponerlo a régimen.

Ichigo no se enfadó. Asintió.

—Buena suerte. Si lo consigues, te deberé un favor. La última vez que fuimos al veterinario...

Al oír aquella palabra, Kon abrió un ojo y se cayó del sofá. Al verse allí solo, se sorprendió y se avergonzó.

Ichigo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, pero Rukia se levantó y fue hacia ella.

—Shh, no pasa nada —lo tranquilizó. No soportaba ver a nadie sufrir.

A pesar de que el perro gruñía, lo abrazó y le repitió las mismas palabras.

Kon se acercó a Ichigo sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Rukia. Esta se dio cuenta de que el perro miraba a su amo como pidiendo ayuda. Era obvio que no sabía cómo canalizar el afecto de Rukia. Aquello le recordó a las mujeres con las que trabajaba. Al principio, se comportaban así.

Cuando se conocían mejor, la adoraban y ella las adoraba también. Albergaba la esperanza de que con Kon ocurriera lo mismo. Ichigo se rió.

—Sigue sin confiar en mí —apuntó Rukia desde el suelo.

—No. Lo que pasa es que no sabe por dónde vas —dijo el poniendo al perro en su regazo.

Rukia suspiró. El regazo de Ichigo parecía un sitio muy cómodo pero no había sitio para los dos.

Kon le dio un lametazo de agradecimiento en la mejilla y volvió a mirar a Rukia con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás llena de pelos —le dijo Ichigo mirándole el pecho.

—Oh —dijo ella quitándoselos. No le importaba mucho, la verdad.

—Baja —indicó Ichigo al animal.

El perro se fue de nuevo al sofá, bostezó, se estiró y suspiró relajado.

Rukia sonrió.

—No volveré a mencionar esa palabra que empieza por «V». No me gusta verlo así.

Sin previo aviso, Ichigo la levantó del suelo y la sentó entre sus muslos. Un bonito sitio. Ella lo miró y se apoyó en sus hombros para no caerse.

Ichigo le miró la boca.

—Me has convencido.

Rukia sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó sin quererse hacer ilusiones.

—De que una aventura sexual entre nosotros estaría bien.

— ¿Quieres?

—Quiero, puedo y lo deseo.

«Bien, bien, bien».

— ¿Ahora?

Ichigo miró a Kon, que roncaba, y sonrió.

—Ahora —contestó mirándola como si le estuviera viendo el alma—, si estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres.

Rukia estaba más que segura.

—Sí.

Ichigo la agarró y la puso a su altura. Rukia se encontró con la tripa contra su ingle. Tragó saliva. ¡Estaba excitado de nuevo! ¿O sería que estaba así desde antes?

Sintió que se mareaba al pensarlo.

Ichigo la miró a los ojos y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Ella cerró los ojos. El calor de su boca, su olor masculino, sus manos. Rukia se estaba consumiendo.

« ¡Por fin!», pensó Rukia antes de no poder pensar en nada.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, les dije que ahora tenía mucho tiempo libre.<p>

Me alegran mucho los reviews es un detalle bonito de parte de ustedes.

Gracias por todo y si las cosas funcionan mañana tendrán el siguiente capítulo :)


	5. Chapter 5

******Esta es una adaptación con algunos de los personajes de Tite Kubo, la historia _**no es mía**_, en el ultimo capitulo les diré el nombre de la autora y el nombre original de la historia.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

Ichigo la saboreó profundamente, dispuesto a caer hasta el final. No había imaginado que ver a una mujer abrazar a su perro fuera tan afrodisíaco.

Quería a Kon. Lo había querido desde el momento en el que quiso morderle cuando lo sacó de la carretera. El ver a otra persona que se preocupaba por él lo había embriagado.

Hasta que no encontró a Kon, creía que lo tenía todo en la vida.

Había creído tenerlo todo hasta que no había visto a Rukia abrazar tan fuerte a su perro que no la había dejado aire para gruñir.

Al verla arrodillada junto a Kon, había sentido algo indescriptible, había sentido que le estallaba el corazón.

Entonces, los sentimientos se habían mezclado con el deseo que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando controlar y ya no había podido resistirse más.

Le temblaban las manos. La miró a los ojos. Cómo la deseaba.

Sabía que no era solo una necesidad física. Aunque físicamente no había ninguna duda de que la deseaba. Estaba tan excitado que los vaqueros lo estaban matando. Pero no era solo eso. Rukia había dado de comer a Kon mientras que las demás ni lo miraban ni, mucho menos, lo tocaban.

Ichigo había sabido ver, tras el mal genio de Kon, que el perro necesitaba cariño y Rukia lo había visto, también. Era una mujer especial, demasiado especial para dejarla escapar. Era perfecta para el perro y era perfecta para él. Ya se las apañaría para convencerla de que se casaran.

¿Qué mejor comienzo que hacer que lo necesitara físicamente?

Le acarició la comisura del labio con el pulgar.

—¿Por qué no vas a prepararte mientras yo recojo los platos? Estaré contigo en cinco minutos.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿A prepararme?

Parecía escandalizada e Ichigo no puedo evitar sonreír.

—No tienes que ponerte lencería provocativa ni embadurnarte de aceite. Tal vez, quitarte los pelos de Kon de la ropa o abrir la cama. A la mayoría de las mujeres les gusta tener unos segundos de intimidad —le explicó. Ella lo miró sin entender nada y él suspiró—. Tendrás algún método anticonceptivo a mano, ¿no?

—Eh...

Ichigo sintió unas irreprimibles ganas de reír o de llorar.

—Me parece, por la cara que has puesto, que no.

—Supuse que tú tendrías preservativos —contestó ella mojándose los labios.

—Suelo, pero hoy, no —contestó. Había sido una medida que se había autoimpuesto para cumplir su promesa. Era muy escrupuloso con el tema, así que, si no había protección, no había nada. Punto—. Si quieres, voy a una farmacia.

—¿Cuánto tardas? —preguntó ella con ojos hambrientos.

—Media hora, como mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿Te tienes que ir? —inquirió él pensando que encajaría muy mal que hubiera otro hombre esperándola.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero es que estoy... impaciente.

Ichigo le acarició la mejilla. No podía dejar de tocarla. Su sinceridad lo excitaba también.

—Me daré prisa —le aseguró. «Toda la prisa que pueda»—. Tengo tus llaves, así que entraré sin llamar. Prepárate y, si Kon se despierta, le dices que ahora vuelvo —le dijo. Vio que dudaba—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Y no cambiarás de opinión?

Ichigo sintió una inmensa ternura hacia ella. Sentía tantas cosas por ella que se obligó a levantarse para no caer en la tentación de acostarse con ella sin precauciones.

—No cambiaré de opinión —le aseguró.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y, mientras iba hacia el coche, se caló hasta los huesos. Condujo más rápido de lo que debía. Había una mujer adorable esperándolo. Una mujer sensual e ingenua. No podía más, necesitaba poseerla y demostrarle lo idiota que había sido su ex.

Compró los preservativos y se volvió a calar. No le importaba demasiado porque esperaba deshacerse de aquellas ropas pronto.

Al entrar, no se oía nada. Solo los ronquidos de Kon. Debía de estar soñando porque movía las patas traseras como si estuviera persiguiendo algo. Ichigo sonrió.

Kon le recordaba en algunas cosas a Rukia. Tan pronto se mostraba cabezota e insistente como se tornaba tan dulce que le entraban deseos de abrazarla durante toda la noche.

No podía abrazar a Rukia toda la noche. Se iba a tener que ir para que Kon estuviera en su casa cuando se despertara. El perro tenía un problema que dudaba mucho le interesara descubrir a Rukia.

Si no hubiera sido porque había instalado una puerta de mascotas para ella a los dos días de llegar, todas las alfombras de la casa habrían quedado destrozadas. No era culpa suya, así que nunca la regañaba. Se despertaba desorientada y nerviosa y se ponía a dar vueltas. Siempre que no había podido más, se había mostrado avergonzada. Al final, Ichigo acababa haciéndole caricias en lugar de reprendiéndola.

En cuanto le pusieron su puerta, había aprendido a esperar hasta estar fuera.

Ichigo le acarició el lomo y miró hacia el dormitorio de Rukia. Vio que la puerta estaba entornada y la luz encendida. Se tensó de anticipación.

Solo había una habitación. Era una casa bonita, pero pequeña. La cocina daba a un pequeño comedor salón con televisión y cadena de música. La librería estaba llena de libros. Nada de fotos o baratijas. Eso decía mucho de su intelecto. Se imaginó _Alternativas satisfactorias al coito_ allí puesto y sonrió. Tal vez, tras unos días, no necesitara el libro.

Todo estaba decorado con motivos florales. Le gustaba y le pegaba mucho a ella.

Con la bolsa de la farmacia en la mano, se dirigió a su habitación. Se la imaginó desnuda, en una postura sensual, con el pelo sobre la almohada.

Se imaginó su sonrisa y sus ojos azules.

Aguantó la respiración y abrió la puerta.

—¡Dios, qué susto me has dado! —exclamó ella.

—¿Esperabas a otro? —preguntó él apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

No estaba desnuda y no estaba en postura sensual alguna.

Llevaba un camisón azul hasta las rodillas. Bonitas rodillas, estupendas pantorrillas, pies pequeños...

—Claro que no —contestó apartándose de la ventana desde la que había estado contemplando la tormenta. Nerviosa, entrelazó los dedos a la altura de la tripa y jugueteó con los pies—. Has tardado menos de lo que pensaba y no te he oído entrar.

—No quería despertar a Kon —contestó sin decirle que había ido a mil por hora.

—¿Sigue dormido?

—Como un bebé.

Rukia sonrió y él se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa forzada. No podía meterle prisa, a pesar de lo mucho que la deseaba. Cada vez que la miraba, ella se sonrojaba, así que Ichigo desvió la vista hacia la cama. Comprobó divertido que tenía cabecero. ¿Sería capaz de hacer una muesca?

—Creía que te iba a encontrar en la cama.

—No estaba segura de que quisieras encontrarme en ella.

—¿Ahora importa lo que yo quiera? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Creí que preferirías hacerlo contra la pared o haciendo equilibrios en una silla —Ichigo se quedó perplejo—. No me interesa algo convencional —dijo ella acercándose—. Quiero algo más atrevido —añadió señalando una butaca de flores—. Tiene brazos y es cómoda.

Ichigo se quedó con la boca abierta. Aquella proposición le hizo imaginársela inclinada con el trasero en pompa. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar su libido.

«Contrólate, contrólate», se dijo a sí mismo. Tomó aire.

—¿Quieres perversión?

Rukia movió la cabeza emocionada.

—Ya que voy a hacer esto, quiero hacerlo todo.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo sentirse un hombre fácil. Aquello lo molestó. Quería que la primera vez fuera romántica, no solo sexual. Nunca le había importado ser romántico, pero aquello había cambiado. Maldición. No le iba a resultar fácil entablar una relación si ella no dejaba de insistir en comenzar con jueguecitos raros desde el principio.

Siempre le había parecido que sobre la postura del misionero de toda la vida había mucho que decir.

—Muy bien. ¿Con qué te gustaría empezar? —preguntó intentando parecer tranquilo.

—No lo sé. Se supone que tú eres el experto.

—¿Qué te parece un _ménage á trois_? —le sugirió sabiendo que a la mayoría de las mujeres le parecería una mala idea.

—¿Lo harías por mí?

Ichigo sintió deseos de tragarse la lengua. Empezó a pensar que había cometido un gran error y a dilucidar cómo iba a salir de allí.

Entonces, Rukia se acercó a su cuerpo y él sintió que su decisión se desvanecía.

—¿Conoces a algún hombre que esté dispuesto o tengo que salir yo a buscarlo? —preguntó de lo más inocente.

—¡Un hombre, no! —exclamó él dando un paso atrás—. Me refería a otra mujer.

—¡Ni por asomo! Aquí mando yo —dijo sonriendo. Le había tomado el pelo—. ¿Cómo iba a querer compartirte?

Ichigo se rió y ella estuvo a punto de besarlo.

—Shh, vas a despertar a Kon.

—Eres muy graciosa —dijo él apretándola contra su pecho y la besó con fruición. Rukia no se quejó. Se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿Qué te parece si nos desnudamos y nos metemos en la cama? —propuso Ichigo.

—¿Para hacerlo de la manera convencional?

—Te prometo que es una bonita forma de empezar, preciosa.

Aquello pareció tranquilizarla. Sin decir palabra, dejó caer el camisón, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cama. ¡Menuda vista!

Ichigo se sintió arder. Creyó perder el control, pero lo recuperó. Estaba decidido a ser la mejor muesca en el cabecero de la señorita Rukia Kuchiki.

—Tienes un trasero precioso, Rukia —le dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella sonrojada y sonriendo mientras se deslizaba bajo las sábanas.

—Sí —contestó él quitándose los zapatos.

—Date la vuelta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero ver si tú también tienes un buen trasero.

Obediente, se giró y se sorprendió al oírla silbar.

—No está nada mal —dijo dando unos toquecitos en la cama—. Ven aquí.

Ichigo no pudo negarse y, en cuanto se tumbó, ella se le colocó encima. Sintió su piel suave y su pelo sedoso sobre su cuerpo. Casi no le dio tiempo ni a tomar aire porque se encontró con su boca encima de la suya.

Ichigo luchó por controlarse, pero no era fácil porque su mente se resistía a ceder, pero su cuerpo opinaba de otra manera.

—Rukia —dijo intentando apartarla. A pesar de ser delgada, era más fuerte de lo que parecía,

—Te encanta bromear, Ichigo Kurosaki. Deja de tomarme el pelo y ríndete —dijo mordiéndole el cuello.

Ichigo forcejeó y la tiró sobre el colchón.

—¿Quieres pelea? Vamos allá.

—No hay manera de luchar si me tienes así agarrada bajo tu peso, simio.

Ichigo estaba encantado de que lo deseara tanto.

—¿Por qué no hablamos antes un poco? —sugirió. Necesitaba tiempo para recobrar el control.

—No te he traído a la cama para hablar.

Ichigo se sintió utilizado de nuevo.

Que lo desearan a uno físicamente era estupendo, pero Ichigo quería estar seguro de que lo había elegido a él por algo más que por su cuerpo o su fama. Necesitaba saberlo.

«¡Qué bonito para un semental!», pensó.

Rukia había dejado muy claro que no le interesaba conocerlo. Solo quería hacerlo con él.

Ichigo quería decirle que podía darle algo más que sexo, algo más que cama, pero le pareció una estupidez. ¡Venga, esa mujer quería sexo! Hasta hacía poco, el sexo sin ataduras había sido una de sus materias preferidas.

Pero todo había cambiado.

—Muy bien, vamos a dejar claro que tipo de extravagancias te gustaría hacer —sugirió Ichigo.

—Todo —contestó ella intentando soltar los brazos. No lo consiguió. Al final, se rindió y se quedó mirándolo. Tenía el pelo alborotado de forma sensual, estaba sonrosada y tenía la boca abierta.

Ichigo suspiró. Estaba tan excitado que le dolía la ingle y aquello iba en aumento.

—¿Qué te parece dando azotes en las nalgas?

Rukia abrió los ojos. Bien, por fin se había sorprendido.

—No creo que pudiera contigo en el regazo. Eres demasiado grande —contestó.

Ichigo se sentó. Rukia se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de lista. Él la agarró antes de que pudiera escapar y la colocó sobre sus muslos. Rukia dio patadas, pero él se moría por darle unos cuantos azotes.

—¡No te atrevas! —gritó ella al sentir sus manos.

—¿Que no me atreve a qué? ¿A esto?

—¡Ichigo!

Le dio una palmada flojita, pero ella gritó y forcejeó.

—¡Ichigo Kurosaki, para inmediatamente!

—Estás de lo más sexy así, Rukia.

Ella paró de rebelarse y se dio la vuelta.

—¿De verdad?

—Estás desnuda. ¿Cómo no me iba a parecer que estás sexy?

Ella se mojó los labios.

—No me harías daño, ¿verdad, Ichigo?

Él le dio la vuelta y la acunó entre sus brazos protectores. Rukia estaba sonrojada, nerviosa y excitada. Ichigo lo percibió y sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón de nuevo.

—Aunque me lo pidieras.

Rukia le tocó los hombros con la mano izquierda. Palpó sus músculos, enredó los dedos en su pelo del pecho y lo miró. Sus ojos eran pura lujuria.

—Rukia...

Ella se echó hacia delante y lo besó en el cuello.

—Por favor, ya basta de bromas. Llevo toda la vida soñando con esto y te deseo con toda mi alma.

—Bien —contestó él. No tenía fuerzas ni para bromear. Ni siquiera para respirar.

—Me encanta cómo hueles, Ichigo.

Ichigo la abrazó más fuerte. Por fin, estaban yendo a paso normal hacia un final adecuado.

—A mí también me gusta cómo hueles, preciosa. Dulce, suave y femenina.

—Femenina no es un olor.

—Mmm. Sí, sí lo es, es el aroma único de cada mujer.

Rukia le acarició el pezón con el pulgar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho del tamaño de tu sexo?

Ichigo le puso la mano en el trasero.

—Has herido mi orgullo masculino. ¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar?

—Era una broma. No tienes nada pequeño, ¿verdad que no?

Ichigo la miró a los ojos y perdió la batalla. Se echó hacia atrás y dejó que ella se le pusiera encima. La dejó hacer, disfrutó de los besos que le dio por la cara, el cuello y el torso. Se sumió en los movimientos de su pelvis sobre su erección.

Ichigo se rindió. No volvió a intentar hacerla ir más despacio. Se dejó llevar.

—Shh —le dijo cuando ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa. La estaba tocando al final de la columna vertebral, el trasero y más allá. Se movía alrededor de la parte más sensible de su cuerpo con dedos maestros.

Rukia se echo hacia atrás.

—Eso... eso me encanta, Ichigo.

—Si hay algo que no te guste, quiero que me lo digas —con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, Rukia asintió—. Estás mojada —añadió él con la voz entrecortada.

Rukia no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando él siguió con la exploración. Ichigo aprovechó que tenía sus pechos justo encima de la cara. Tenía los pezones rosas, demasiado tentadores. Ichigo le pasó la lengua. Ella se echó hacia delante.

Rukia movió las caderas y los dedos de Ichigo se resbalaron.

—Rukia, relájate.

—Imposible.

—Es posible. Además, no queremos que Kon se despierte.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Ichigo introdujo un dedo lentamente en su interior. Los músculos femeninos se tensaron—. ¡De acuerdo!

Para que se callara, Ichigo la besó con fuerza. Rukia se dejó arrastrar por el beso, sus lenguas se enredaron, lo consumió, lo volvió loco. Ichigo nunca había recibido un beso así. Era el beso de alguien sin experiencia, pero hambriento, generoso y excitado.

Sentir sus pezones en el torso era un inmenso placer. Combinado con su olor, más fuerte ahora que estaba tan excitada, y su pelo, su piel, en contacto con aquella parte de su cuerpo tan íntima. Ichigo supo que ella estaba preparada. Él estaba más que listo. Había llegado el momento.

Le costó un poco que lo soltara.

—Tengo que ir a por el preservativo.

—No te vayas, Ichigo—le dijo clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

—No me voy a ningún sitio, solo a la mesilla —dijo apartándola. Se distrajo mirando su cuerpo. Era delgada, pero estaba bien formada tenía los pechos sonrosados por el deseo y la tripa tensa. Sus piernas, largas, reposaban sobre la cama.

Y aquellos rizos azabaches... húmedos y tentadores.

Ichigo se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la tripa.

—¡Ichigo!

Él apoyó la cara en su muslo.

—Deja de gritar, cariño. Imagínate que Kon fuera un bebé. Si lo despiertas, no se va a volver a dormir. Si lo echas fuera, se pondrá a aullar y despertará a todo el vecindario.

—¿Lo echas cuando estás con otras? —preguntó ella indignada.

Era fácil que una mujer así le robara el corazón. Estaba excitada, se moría por consumar lo que habían empezado, pero tenía la sensibilidad de preocuparse por los sentimientos de su perro,

Ichigo le acarició el muslo suavemente hasta el hueso de la cadera y luego entre las piernas.

—No —susurró inclinándose para besarla de nuevo. No había vuelto a acostarse con ninguna mujer desde que se había encontrado a Kon. Más que nada, porque el perro las odiaba y no teína reparos en hacérselo saber. Lo había intentado, pero ver a su perro histérico no era su idea de pasárselo bien. Las mujeres se quejaban de que prefería ir a consolar a Kon que acostarse con ellas. Qué egoístas. Pero Rukia Kuchiki no era así—. He intentado dejarla fuera unas cuantas veces para que no se subiera a mi cama, pero... no le gustó mucho. No le gustan demasiado las puertas cerradas, sobre todo cuando le toca estar al otro lado.

Más calmada, Rukia agarró una almohada y se tapó la cara.

—Esto servirá. Ya puedes seguir con... lo que habías empezado —Ichigo nunca había sentido ganas de reírse, deseo y ternura a la vez. Aquello le impedía proteger su corazón. Le separó las piernas con mimo y se paró—. ¿Qué haces? —murmuró desde detrás de la almohada.

—Mirarte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella levantando la almohada.

—Porque eres guapa, estás rosa y quieres recibirme.

—Ah —dijo ella volviendo a taparse la cara.

Ichigo saboreó el momento y la besó lentamente. Más deprisa luego.

Rukia tensó las piernas.

Ichigo hizo uso de su lengua para conseguir que Rukia gimiera tras la almohada y se aferrara a ella con fuerza.

La almohada no era suficiente, pero amortiguó sus gritos salvajes. Ichigo alargó la mano y agarró el preservativo de la mesilla. Ya no podía más.

Rukia observó cómo se lo ponía y se colocaba entre sus piernas.

—Eso ha sido indescriptible.

—Te ha gustado ¿eh?

—Desde luego… ¡sí!

Ichigo intentó controlarse mientras se introducía en ella hasta el fondo.

—Dios, sí —aulló de placer.

—¿Ichigo?

—Ahora, lento, Rukia. Un poco más. Madre mía, qué bien lo haces.

Rukia tomó aire dos veces.

—Tú... también.

Ichigo retrocedió. Ella lo agarró de los hombros y le indicó que volviera agarrándolo con las piernas. Ichigo volvió a introducirse hasta el fondo.

Rukia echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Esto es mucho mejor que una maldita pluma!

—Puedes estar segura —contestó él imprimiendo ritmo al movimiento—. Aprieta, Rukia, con fuerza. Así, sentirás más. Muy bien.

Teniéndolo abrazado con brazos, piernas y músculos internos, Rukia comenzó a sentir una parte de su anatomía muy importante.

Ichigo quería aguantar, hacerla tener unos cuantos orgasmos para que nunca lo olvidara, para que no fuera capaz de acostarse con otro.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Gimió como un animal salvaje y llegaron al clímax juntos.

Por desgracia, los gritos de ambos despertaron a Kon, que se enfadó mucho ante su comportamiento.

Tal y como había dicho Ichigo, el perro no quiso irse de la habitación.

Su noche de pasión había terminado.

* * *

><p>¿A qué soy buena?<p>

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo de hoy... Oficialmente he terminado semestre, soy joven, salvaje y libre... (lamento tu situación Claw-13, muchos de mis amigos tienen que pasar por lo mismo, me parece horrible y por eso intento mejorar un poco tus noches de estudio)

Gracias a todas por los reviews, disfruto mucho leyéndolos, en especial el de Meikyo Natsume, nada como salir de las sombras, aprecio el esfuerzo. respecto a tu pregunta, es un error de tipografía, nada trascendental.

De nuevo gracias a todas por los reviews, las que no comentan deberían hacerlo, es bueno. En fin saludos y nos leemos mañana :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas!

Este es mi regalo de navidad anticipado para ustedes, y una especie de auto regalo de cumpleaños.

Recuerden dos cosas muy importantes:

1. La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de una novela corta que hago por diversión y para divertirlas a ustedes.

2. Bleach no me pertenece, ojala lo así fuera, sería la persona más feliz del mundo

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

—¿Y el libro?

Rukia miró a las tres mujeres que tenía ante sí. Maldición. ¡Se había olvidado del libro!

—No lo tengo —contestó.

—¿No existe? —preguntó Kyone.

—Sí existe —contestó Rukia mirando a Tatsuki y a Mashiro —. Lo traeré. Es que... bueno... ¡teníais razón!

Las tres entendieron a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

—No —dijo Mashiro entusiasmada.

Kyone se rió.

—¡Sí! Mírala. Está radiante.

—Solo hay una cosa que hace que una mujer esté tan radiante —apuntó Tatsuki sonriendo.

—Es un semental, tal y como me dijisteis.

—Empieza a contar. Queremos saberlo todo —dijo Tatsuki .

—Tatsuki , nada de lo que te pueda contar sería nuevo para ti a tu edad.

Tatsuki miró a Mashiro con veneno en los ojos, pero Rukia sabía que no pasaba nada. Les encantaba hacerse rabiar mutuamente.

—A mis sesenta y ocho años, soy una niña comparada contigo —protestó Tatsuki .

Kyone se dio un golpe en la rodilla. Tenía setenta y cinco años y solía ser la que ponía paz.

—Ahí te ha pillado.

—¿Queréis que os lo cuente o no? —preguntó Rukia.

—Con pelos y señales —contestó Tatsuki .

—Hice todo lo que me dijisteis... bueno, casi todo. Me llevó a casa. Me costó un poco, pero, al final, gané.

—¿Te costó? ¿No se te tiró encima?

—No, fui yo la que me tiré encima de él.

Tatsuki se hizo la indignada. Tenía los ojos cafés y el pelo negro brillante. Era como un faro en mitad de la noche, que atraía a los hombres a pesar de su edad. Tenía algo, carisma, de lo que los hombres nunca se habían cansado.

Decía que echaba de menos hacer la calle, que aquello de comportarse como una señora no era para ella.

—¿Qué tipo de hombre es ese que no ataca a una mujer?

—Es un buen hombre.

—Cariño, eso no existe —apuntó Mashiro .

—No digas eso. Claro que existen —dijo Kyone.

—Son buenos para ciertas cosas, pero Rukia no quiere una relación ahora.

—¡Claro que no, Mashiro ! Aquí nadie estaba hablando de amor.

—Mírala, pero si no cabe en sí de gozo.

Las tres miraron a Rukia.

—¡Nada de eso! Sabéis que me he olvidado de eso.

—Después de lo de tu ex, no me extraña. Sigo diciendo que deberías dejarnos que llamáramos a unos viejos amigos. A Kensei le encantaría darle un buen susto.

—Mashiro, tú siempre tan sedienta de sangre —la reprendió Kyone.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. Deberíamos darle una paliza a ese cerdo —dijo Tatsuki .

Rukia se rió y las abrazó a las tres una por una. Le encantaba abrazarlas. Siempre le sentaba bien.

Llevaba varios años trabajando de asistente social. Había empezado con adolescentes problemáticos y había terminado con mujeres mayores. La mayoría de ellas estaban ya integradas, en casa, con sus familias y sus trabajos. Sin embargo, Tatsuki , Mashiro y Kyone eran rebeldes, no querían cumplir las reglas sociales. Les gustaba divertirse a pesar de su edad. Tenían una energía sorprendente.

Ya no la necesitaban como profesional, pero les gustaba verse. A Rukia le sentaba muy bien verlas, era como un bálsamo reparador tras sesiones con mujeres maltratadas o alcohólicos.

Quería a aquellas mujeres, eran para ella madres, tías y amigas. Las admiraba por todo lo que habían vivido y se preocupaba por ellas.

—Ichigo es un buen hombre, os lo prometo —dijo sonriendo—. Es un ligón, así que me viene perfecto para mis propósitos, pero también es un hombre honrado.

—Todos los hombres son ligones —puntualizó Mashiro —, pero a unos se les da mejor que a otros.

—¿Es un buen hombre dices? —preguntó Tatsuki enarcando una ceja negra.

—Sí —contestó Rukia haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza que las hizo reír—. Y me dijo que era sexy —añadió en voz baja—. Y sabe todo tipo de cosas estrafalarias —concluyó todavía más bajo.

—¿Cosas estrafalarias relacionadas con el sexo? —preguntó Mashiro .

—Pues claro —intervino Kyone—. ¿No creerás que se refiere a que se pone los zapatos del revés? ¿Qué hicisteis?

—Nada estrafalario —les contestó—. Perdió el control. Fue convencional, pero fue increíble.

—Claro, ya me explico porque has llegado tarde —dijo Kyone quitándose las gafas.

Tatsuki suspiró.

—Recuerdo aquellas mañanas.

—Tú lo que recuerdas es el dinero sobre la mesilla —dijo Mashiro .

—Sí, eso, también —sonrió Tatsuki .

Rukia sabía que detrás de aquellas bromas sobre sus vidas de prostitutas, se ocultaba la intención de enterrar el pasado.

A veces, aquello le rompía el corazón.

—Ichigo no se quedó a dormir.

—¿Cómo?

—Propongo que llamemos a Kensei —aulló Mashiro .

—No —se apresuró a aclarar Rukia—. Lo que pasa es que tiene un perro muy simpático, cuando no está gruñendo que...

—Vaya, se parece a Mashiro , entonces —dijo Tatsuki .

—Ja, ja.

—Bueno, el perro tiene un problema de vejiga.

—Me siento identificada —apuntó Kyone.

—La cosa es que Ichigo no quería que se lo hiciera en la alfombra y se fueron.

—¿Después de? —preguntó Tatsuki .

—Sí. La verdad es que fue maravilloso.

—¡Hurra!

—Un buen revolcón.

—Tendríamos que cargarnos a tu ex.

Rukia se rió a carcajadas. Nunca se había imaginado que el sexo pudiera ser tan maravilloso. Ichigo había logrado escandalizarla, pero no le habría dicho que parara por nada del mundo.

—¿Cuándo lo vas a volver a ver?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y eso qué diablos quiere decir?

—Es la verdad. No sé muy bien qué hacer ahora. Ichigo es un soltero de oro y temo que, si lo agobio, pase de mí.

—¿Pero le has dicho que solo querías experiencias sexuales para tardes de lluvia?

—Sí. Se lo dije y, no entiendo muy bien, por qué al principio se resistió, pero luego...

—Luego, no, ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

—Qué típico de los hombres. Bueno, ahora hay que dilucidar qué tienes que hacer.

—Debes olvidarte de él —sugirió Tatsuki.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que lo mejor sería no volver a verlo, así lo habían planeado, pero no quería olvidarse de él. Todavía, no.

Tal vez, no quisiera olvidarse de él nunca. ¡No! No debía pensar eso.

—¡Tatsuki , mira lo que has hecho! Se va a poner a llorar —dijo Kyone.

—¡No estoy llorando! —se defendió Rukia. No tenía ninguna intención de sufrir por Ichigo Kurosaki. Era una aventura, una experiencia, una manera de poner un poco de gracia en su vida.

—No pongas esa cara, Rukia —la tranquilizó Tatsuki riendo—. Me refería a que te olvidaras de él durante un tiempo, para que su apetito se desborde. Si ese Ichigo es como tú dices, estará esperando a que seas tú quien vaya a buscarlo, rogando que vuelva a compartir contigo su cuerpazo. No le des lo que quiere.

—¡Exacto! ¡Buena idea, Tatsuki ! —exclamó Mashiro —. Los hombres siempre quieren lo que no pueden tener. Mientras no se lo des, volverá.

—Pero si ya se lo he dado.

—Sí, pero querrá más.

—Pero... —buscó las palabras adecuadas—, yo también.

—Muy bien dicho —indicó Kyone—. Díselo. Dile que quieres sexo... nada más. Ya verás, se volverá loco y será él quien vaya tras de ti.

—Pero espera, por lo menos, una semana —puntualizó Tatsuki —. ¡No sabrá qué pensar! Estará de lo más inseguro. Se mostrará de lo más dulce.

—Quiero conocerlo —dijo Kyone de repente—. Tráelo. Quiero juzgar con mis propios ojos si merece la pena.

Rukia sabía de primera mano que claro que merecía la pena, pero quería que lo vieran.

—Podría ir a la librería dentro de una semana en busca del libro...

—Bien, así le echaremos un vistazo a él y al libro.

* * *

><p>No lo había llamado...<p>

Ichigo se paseó por la librería, enfadado y dolido.

Tenía el ego por los suelos.

Había escrito tres columnas sobre mujeres liberadas y había tenido que romperlas. La realidad superaba a la ficción. Nadie se creería que se estuviera quejando de la situación.

No se lo creía ni él. Maldición. Había comprado tres cajas de preservativos pensando en ella.

Había pasado ya una semana. Ahora entendía por qué, cuando le había dicho que no se podía quedar a dormir, ella ni había parpadeado. No le había dado su teléfono ni le había dicho que se volverían a ver. Solo le había dado las gracias.

Ya sabía por qué.

Lo había utilizado. Una vez. Una sola vez y se había olvidado. Tenía el número de la tienda y el de Rangiku. Si quisiera, hubiera podido localizar el suyo. No, había pasado de él.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Él no era una conquista de una noche! ¡No era un hombre con el que se pudiera jugar!

Le entraron ganas de ir a su casa y ver si lo había reducido a una muesca en el cabecero, pero, ¿y si se encontraba con otro hombre?

¿Y si se creía que iba a verla por celos?

Sabía que, si se encontrara a otro en su casa, probablemente, se pondría furioso y cometería alguna estupidez, como pegarle un puñetazo, por ejemplo.

No quería que creyera que iba tras ella. Ja. La mera idea le parecía absurda. Eran las mujeres las que lo perseguían a él, no al revés.

Ichigo suspiró y siguió paseando por la librería. Kon gimoteó. Si no lo hubiera conocido mejor, habría dicho que él también echaba de menos a Rukia, pero eso era imposible. Aquella mujer era demasiado agresiva como para echarla de menos.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba Kon tan sensible y tan llorón? Era patético verlo así. Lo prefería gruñendo y ladrando que así, triste, desde que no veía a Rukia.

—Kon, estoy bien, así que deja de mirarme con esa cara. ¡Deja de inquietarte! No va contigo. Además, ya tengo yo bastante con lo mío.

—¿Y qué es lo tuyo?

Ichigo dio un respingo ante aquella voz suave y bromista. Rukia estaba allí, en la puerta, con expresión dulce y alegre, como si no hubiera pasado una semana, como si no lo hubiera ignorado después de haberlo utilizado. Había tomado su cuerpo, como si no tuviera alma.

No, más bien, se había apoderado también de su alma y de su corazón.

Mirarla le hacía daño.

Kon, el muy traidor, fue corriendo hacia ella y comenzó a ladrar y a aullar de contento. Rukia se acercó a él y la abrazó.

—¿Me has echado de menos, bonito?

El perro la lamió y le llenó de pelos la camiseta. Era rosa y ponía «Hecha bajo el sol».

Sí, aquella azabache, de preciosos ojos azules, estaría estupenda bajo el sol. Desnuda.

Ichigo carraspeó enfadado consigo mismo por reaccionar así ante su presencia. Al perro muchos mimos, pero a él, ni caso.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo todo lo sarcástico que pudo—, mira lo que ha traído el gato.

Al oír «gato», Kon levantó las orejas y se puso a correr por toda la tienda en busca del gato.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —dijo Rukia frunciendo el ceño y yendo detrás del perro. Al final, tras mucho correr, consiguió agarrarlo—. Shh, ya está. Te prometo que aquí no hay ningún otro animal.

Kon no se quedó muy convencido y la carrerita comenzó de nuevo. Ichigo se fue a la trastienda por un refresco. Le estaban ignorando, así que no creyó que lo echaran de menos.

Se había tomado ya la mitad de la botella, cuando Rukia apareció en la puerta. La camiseta le marcaba los pechos y sobre sus largas piernas reposaba una cortísima minifalda blanca. Estaba para comérsela. Se excitó.

—¿Qué haces?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—Absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, bueno —comentó ella con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Nos hemos levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo?

—Lo siento —contestó intentando controlarse—. Es que ayer me acosté tarde.

«Toma, a ver cómo encajas esa», pensó.

—Yo también —contestó ella bostezando ostensiblemente.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó alerta.

—Tenía que trabajar.

—Ah.

—¿Qué creías? —preguntó ella sonriendo.

—¿Haciendo más muescas en el cabecero, quizás?

—¿Y eso te molestaría?

—Ni lo más mínimo.

Ichigo sintió deseos de besarla. ¿Por qué no? La miró y ella supo lo que quería. Se rió y dio un paso atrás.

—Parece que Kon se ha calmado ya —dijo parándose bruscamente al darse con la espalda en el frigorífico.

—Supongo que se habrá quedado sin gasolina —comento Ichigo agarrándola—. Kon puede pasarse horas corriendo de un lado para otro.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo... —su boca la interrumpió.

Maldición. Qué bien sabía. Demasiado bien. Mejor de lo que Ichigo recordaba.

—¿Te gustan los chupetones? —le preguntó dándole besos por el cuello.

—¿Chupetones? —repitió Rukia con la respiración entrecortada.

—Mordiscos de amor —dijo él lamiéndole el cuello—. ¿Te gustan?

—No... no lo sé —contestó ella aferrándose a sus hombros y apretando su cadera contra la de Ichigo—. Me parece que nunca me han hecho uno.

Ichigo abrió la boca y aspiró. Rukia gimió.

Ichigo siguió besándola por la mandíbula y por la oreja.

—Esto es maravilloso —dijo ella.

Lo estaba volviendo loco. Ichigo la besó voraz. Sabía que debería controlarse, que debería hablar con ella y dejar las cosas claras, pero no podía. Tendría que ser en otro momento.

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho por la tarde?

—¿Cómo?

—Es un momento ideal para jugar.

—¿Jugar?

—Sí, aquí y ahora —dijo él. La deseaba tanto que le costaba hablar.

Rukia miró a su alrededor. Había cajas por todas partes y la trastienda era diminuta. Solo había una mesa, tres sillas y el frigorífico en el que estaba apoyada. Estaban tan cerca que Ichigo sintió su nerviosismo.

La puerta estaba abierta y, si entrara alguien, los vería. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que estaba confusa, escandalizada y excitada.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio.

Ichigo la echó hacia atrás y se colocó entre sus piernas. Ladeando la cabeza podría ver si entraba alguien, pero no los verían a ellos, a menos que se asomaran a la puerta. Ichigo sabía que estaba notando su erección y el tembleque de sus manos, pero no le importó. Solo quería volver a oírla gemir.

—Aquí.

—¿De pie?

—De pie. El otro día, te parecía bien. La única diferencia es que el frigorífico está frío y te prometo que, en breve, lo vas a agradecer.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a hacer que te quemes.

—Ah —dijo ella tocándole el pecho y mirando a su alrededor—. Estoy un poco como si me fuera a caer.

Ichigo sonrió.

—No te preocupes, no te vas a caer.

—¿Y si nos pillan? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos y humedeciéndose los labios.

—Es excitante, ¿verdad? Hacer lo que está prohibido, correr riesgos. Oiríamos la campana de la puerta. Confía en mí —dijo besándola en la comisura de los labios.

—Muy bien —contestó ella acariciándole los antebrazos.

Ichigo la miró a los ojos mientras buscaba el dobladillo de la minifalda y se la subía. Rukia gimió.

—Te tengo que quitar las braguitas —dijo sabiendo que aquellas palabras la excitarían—, para poderte tocar —Rukia cerró los ojos—. Quieres que te toque, ¿verdad, Rukia? Por eso has venido —añadió. Habría preferido que hubiera sido porque lo echaba de menos, pero había que ser realista—. Echabas de menos esto, ¿no?

Ella asintió mientras él le acariciaba la parte interna de los muslos.

Sin previo aviso, agarró el triángulo de seda.

—¿Por qué estás húmeda? —le dijo en voz baja mientras le acariciaba por encima de las braguitas. Rukia ahogó un grito—. Mmm. Justo ahí, ¿verdad?

Ella no contestó y él se paró con un dedo apretando aquella parte tan sensible.

Rukia abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—¿Ichigo?

Le encantaba oírla decir su nombre.

—Contesta.

—¿A qué?

—¿Te gusta que te toque ahí? —preguntó de nuevo volviéndola a tocar.

—¡Sí!

—Quiero ver tus pechos, Rukia —ella lo miró—. Vamos, enséñamelos —insistió. Aquel era su juego favorito y, después de la semanita que le había hecho pasar, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Rukia se volvió a morder el labio. No sabía qué hacer. Aquel gesto inocente lo excitó todavía más.

Ichigo dejó de acariciarla y repitió la orden. Rukia tragó saliva y comenzó a levantarse la camiseta. Llevaba un sujetador mínimo rosa, transparente y sexy. Ichigo se inclinó sobre ella.

Tenía los pezones erectos e Ichigo apresó uno de esos con fruición.

—¡Ichigo!

Capturó él otro, dejando dos manchas de saliva sobre el sujetador. Se echó hacia atrás para ver su obra de arte.

—Precioso.

No quería que los interrumpieran, así que decidió no extenderse mucho más. Rukia tenía la falda en la cintura y la camiseta en el cuello.

—No te muevas.

Ella ni respiró. Ichigo asintió y se arrodilló para bajarle las braguitas hasta las rodillas.

Sonó la puerta.

Rukia hizo el ademán de vestirse, pero él se levantó y la detuvo. Le puso dos dedos, que olían a ella misma, en la boca.

—No muevas ni un músculo, preciosa. ¿Entendido? —le dijo al oído. Rukia lo miró con los ojos como platos—. Shh. Confía en mí.

Ichigo salió de la trastienda y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Rezó para que las dos mujeres que habían entrado no se dieran cuenta de su estado. Por suerte, se centraron más en las novelas de amor que querían comprar. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que se fueron. Ichigo tomó aire y abrió la puerta de la trastienda. Rukia estaba tal y como la había dejado.

Seguía teniendo las braguitas rosas enrolladas en las rodillas y los pezones erectos, señal de que había estado pensando en cosas eróticas. Tal vez, no lo había echado de menos, pero había echado de menos lo que él le hacía. Y había vuelto a buscarlo. Debía aprovechar aquello. Por el bien de Kon.

Sin mediar palabra, se arrodilló frente a ella de nuevo como si no los hubieran interrumpido.

—¿Preparada, Rukia?

—Sí —contestó con la tripa contraída.

Lentamente, observando el contraste entre su piel rosada y su mano morena, Ichigo le introdujo un dedo. Rukia no apartó la mirada. Abrió las piernas todo lo que le permitían las braguitas.

—¿Quieres que te bese?

—Sí —contestó—. Por favor.

Ya no dudaba en las contestaciones. Ichigo perdió el control. Con el dedo todavía dentro, abrió la boca y la besó de forma voraz.

Rukia gimió de pYoruichir. Puso las manos sobre su cabeza y le tiró del pelo sin darse cuenta.

A él no le importó. Le gustaba que mostrara su excitación.

La llevó al límite y, entonces, le quitó las braguitas y se las metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—A veces, a las mujeres no les gustan los encuentros rápidos —le explicó mientras le acariciaba en trasero—. Se necesita más preparación, más estimulación.

—No hables tanto —le dijo ella.

Ichigo sonrió, se bajó la cremallera y se bajó los vaqueros hasta las caderas.

—Así, cuando me introduzca en tu cuerpo, la fricción será la adecuada.

Sintió la intensidad de la mirada de Rukia que no se perdía detalle de cómo se ponía el preservativo. Se colocó entre sus piernas y ella lo abrazó.

—Pon la pierna derecha alrededor de mi cintura. Un poco más arriba. Así... Umm. Muy bien —añadió. Estaba tan lubricada que no le costó nada entrar—. Pon la pelvis hacia mí un poco más.

Rukia seguía sus instrucciones.

—Esto es bastante estrafalario, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Sí —contestó él pensando que ya era suya, que la iba a volver loca, que la iba a hacer comprender que había una química especial entre ellos. Ichigo la besó—. ¿En qué pensabas mientras he ido a atender la tienda, preciosa? —le preguntó para caldear todavía más el ambiente.

—En ti —susurró ella—. En lo que me acababas de hacer.

—Sí —dijo él saboreando ya el triunfo. Quería que la besara, que la diera placer.

—Pensaba en... hacértelo a ti.

Ichigo se quedó de piedra. Se le nubló la vista.

Sin darse cuenta de su reacción, Rukia siguió explicándole, con la respiración entrecortada y moviéndose rítmicamente contra la rigidez de su cuerpo.

—Pensaba en ponerme de rodillas y tenerte en la boca, saborearte y chuparte como tú...

Ichigo gimió y alcanzó el clímax. Oyó reír a Rukia y la dejó porque segundos después era ella la que hacía lo propio.

Parecía como si hubieran transcurrido horas. Ambos jadeaban cuando oyeron la puerta de nuevo. Ichigo tuvo que salir de ella rápidamente.

¿Por qué nada salía como tenía planeado con ella? Siempre que pretendía darle lecciones de sexo, era ella la que lo sorprendía. Y, para colmo, en lugar de poder hablar con ella, tenía que salir a atender la tienda otra vez. Ichigo se quitó el preservativo, se subió los pantalones y salió.

Por desgracia, la persona que había entrado sí se fijó en su estado.

—Vaya, vaya, Ichigo Kurosaki. Eres un depravado. ¡Estabas montándotelo en la tienda de tu hermana!

Yoruichi Shihouin Kurosaki, su cuñada, reconocía la satisfacción sexual en cuanto la veía. Para eso era sexóloga.

Ichigo la miró y frunció el ceño.

—Rukia, sal. Es Yoruichi y no se va a ir sin conocerte.

—Menos mal que he llegado después —sonrió Yoruichi.

—Eres buena, Yoruichi, pero no lo suficiente como para saber eso.

—Sí, sí, lo soy, estoy segura —contestó ella riéndose y abrazándolo—. ¡Si no hubiera sido así, me habrías echado!

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sé que merezco tomatasos o algo parecido, la historia debió terminar hace mucho pero con el trabajo de pintora, la enfermedad y ahora los peores días del año la cabeza no me daba.<p>

Ichigo y Rukia están un poco desinhibidos dejaron a un lado su ¿'timidez'? y se dedican a hacerlo como conejos

en fin saludos a todas, espero mañana subir los tres capítulos que faltan y les deseo a todas que pasen una bonita noche buena con las personas que quieren.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! esté es el primero del día, sólo quedan dos y se termina esto.

Recuerden que la historia no es mía, es una adaptación que hago con el fin de divertirlas un rato.

Si BLEACH fuera mío envolvería a Ichigo en papel regalo y lo pondría bajo el árbol, lastimosamente no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis<strong>

Rukia sintió deseos de ser cobarde y esconderse, pero le podía el deseo de conocer a Yoruichi Shihouin Kurosaki, la mujer del hermano mayor de Ichigo. Kisuke era médico y, según Rangiku, era tan guapo como Ichigo, pero más sobrio.

Se colocó la ropa lo mejor que pudo y se dio cuenta de que Ichigo tenía las braguitas en el pantalón. ¡No se podía creer lo que acababa de hacer! Aquello había sido más que sexo porque Ichigo era algo más. Le hubiera gustado poder hablar con él, poder haberle preguntado por Kon. Quería saber si Ichigo la había echado de menos porque ella, sin duda, lo había echado mucho de menos.

Le había enseñado a pasar un buen rato, pero le hubiera gustado tener tiempo para hacerse arrumacos.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás y salió. Estaba dispuesta a comportarse como una adulta, pero, al salir y ver a Yoruichi abrazada a Ichigo y él como si tal cosa, el muy canalla, se enfureció.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos estáis haciendo? —preguntó no pudiendo soportar ver a otra mujer abrazándolo.

Al principio, Ichigo la miró confuso, pero luego sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Por qué maldices, Rukia?

Rukia estaba más interesada en Yoruichi que en su expresión de satisfacción. Aquella mujer era guapísima, era para quitar el hipo.

Rukia se sintió desinflada.

No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer para salir de allí. Kon fue en su ayuda.

Se acercó a Yoruichi y le gruñó.

Rukia sonrió.

Kon se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y gruñó a la otra mujer. Rukia se sintió un poco mejor y le acarició en la cabeza.

—No sé por qué le caigo tan mal —se quejó Yoruichi—. ¿Sigue odiando a las mujeres?

—A mí no me odia —se apresuró a contestar Rukia—. Yo le gusto.

Yoruichi sonrió.

—Ya lo veo. Supongo que, dado que Ichigo parece sentir lo mismo, eso es bueno.

Rukia se sorprendió de lo simpática y razonable que era aquella mujer.

—Sí...

Yoruichi dio un paso al frente y le tendió la mano.

—Hola, soy Yoruichi, la cuñada de Ichigo.

—Rukia Kuchiki.

—¡Tú eres Rukia! Rangiku me ha hablado mucho de tí. Por lo visto, tenemos mucho en común.

—No sé... —dijo Rukia mirándola. Era guapísima y tenía un tipo estupendo.

—Soy sexóloga y Rangiku me ha dicho que tú trabajas en servicios sociales con temas relacionados con el sexo, adolescentes y esas cosas.

—Y a mí, me encanta el sexo —apuntó Ichigo—. Así que los tres tenemos algo en común.

—Ichigo, no avergüences a tu amiga —lo reprendió Yoruichi tratándolo como a un hermano pequeño.

—Como si fuera tan fácil. En realidad, es ella la que me pone en aprietos. Es muy... abierta.

Rukia sintió deseos de darle una patada. Kon le leyó el pensamiento y miró a Ichigo con desaprobación.

Yoruichi se encogió de hombros.

—En los temas que nosotras tratamos en el trabajo, tienes que ser así.

Vaya. Aquella mujer, además de guapa, era inteligente y simpática.

Ichigo le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

—¿Sabías que Yoruichi siempre me ha tratado como si tuviera doce años? Intenté ligar con ella y no conseguí nada.

—Estaba enamorada de tu hermano, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero, entonces, no lo sabías.

—Pero sabía que no estaba enamorada de ti.

—No tienes corazón.

Rukia sonrió. Se trataban como parientes.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte, Yoruichi. Suelo escuchar tu programa de radio. Me encanta.

—Gracias. ¿Por qué no comemos juntas y, así, nos conocemos un poco más? ¿Estás libre?

A Rukia le habría encantado, pero tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿Podríamos dejarlo para otro día? Hoy... tengo planes.

Ichigo dio un paso al frente.

—¿Qué planes?

No podía decírselo sin echar a perder la sorpresa.

—Cosas —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ichigo pasó por alto la presencia de Yoruichi.

—¿Cosas relacionadas con el libertinaje?

Rukia ahogó un grito. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquello delante de su cuñada?

—Sí —mintió levantando la barbilla. Ichigo intentó agarrarla, pero ella se echó hacia atrás—. De hecho, debería irme ya —era el momento perfecto, pero Ichigo tenía sus braguitas y se sentía desnuda. Su mirada le dejó claro que él lo tenía muy presente. La estaba retando a irse sin ellas o a pedírselas—. Gracias por...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ichigo sonriéndose satisfecho. Estaba tan guapo que Rukia sintió deseos de volverlo a meter en la trastienda.

Rukia apretó los dientes. Yoruichi los observaba.

—¿Por qué iba a ser? Por haberme divertido esta tarde. Si no, me habría aburrido.

Yoruichi se rió.

—¿Qué te parece si comemos el viernes? —le preguntó.

—Fenomenal —contestó Yoruichi sonriendo—. ¿Quedamos aquí a las once y media?

Rukia asintió.

—Perfecto. Hasta luego, Ichigo —añadió diciéndole adiós con la mano. Con cuidado, se arrodilló junto a Kon y la abrazó—. Bueno, pequeño, nos vemos dentro de poco. A ver si la próxima vez no te quedas dormido.

Rukia se fue sin decir nada más.

En cuanto Rukia hubo salido de la tienda, Ichigo se giró hacia Yoruichi.

—Hazme un favor, cuida de la tienda —dijo sacando las llaves del coche del bolsillo y comprobando que las braguitas de Rukia seguían allí.

—¿Dónde vas?

—La voy a seguir, por supuesto —contestó apresurándose a subir a la furgoneta y dejando la puerta abierta para que Kon hiciera lo mismo. Vio a Rukia que iba hacia un coche blanco—. Volveré en breve —le prometió a Yoruichi.

—Ichigo, esta es mi hora para comer.

—Te traeré comida mexicana.

—Bien, pero solo tengo una hora.

Se apresuró a seguir a Rukia, pero no tuvo que ir muy lejos. En la misma calle, la vio aparcar y entrar en una tienda de fetiches.

—No puede ser —le dijo a Kon—. ¿Qué estará tramando? Quédate aquí. Voy a ver y ahora vuelvo —añadió dejando las ventanas de ambos lados abiertas para que la perro tuviera corriente.

Se acercó al escaparate, que estaba tapado con una cortina azul para ocultar el escandaloso material que vendían dentro. Apenas veía.

Abrió la puerta y oyó la voz de Rukia hablando con un vendedor.

—Lo quiero de cuero rojo, con piedras y tachuelas plateadas.

—Tengo justo lo que necesita. Venga conmigo —contestó el dependiente.

¡Ja! Era él quien tenía lo que ella necesitaba. Dio un paso al frente, hecho un energúmeno y, al doblar la esquina, vio a Rukia comprobando la dureza de un collar de cuero rojo.

Se sintió ultrajado, escandalizado... y caliente como en su vida.

—¿Quiere ver las esposas también? —preguntó el vendedor.

—¿Tienen también esposas? ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella de lo más inocente.

—Vienen forradas con piel de borrego para que no hagan daño —le explicó el joven con una sonrisa.

—Enséñemelas —le indicó ella fascinada.

Ichigo se preguntó qué iría a hacer Rukia con todo aquello. Se le disparó la imaginación y no se dio cuenta de que la tenía al lado, dispuesta a pagar. No veía lo que se había llevado al final, pero la bolsa era enorme, casi tanto como su sonrisa.

Ichigo salió de la tienda a una distancia prudente. La oyó silbar. La vio meterse en el coche. No sabía lo que se le habría ocurrido, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiarle los planes.

—Rukia —dijo acercándose a su ventanilla.

—¡Dios, Ichigo! —exclamó dando un respingo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ichigo sonrió. «Te he pillado».

—Estaba comprando algo de comer para Yoruichi.

Vio que ella fruncía el ceño.

—¿Va a comer contigo?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué piensa su marido de eso?

—Mi hermano no es ningún ogro que encadena a su mujer a su lado. Además, sabe que puede fiarse de Yoruichi.

—Ah —dijo pensando que ella no se fiaba nada de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es una sorpresa —contestó poniéndose roja.

—¿Para quién?

—Para ti. ¿Para quién iba a ser?

Aquello le gustó.

—Toma, esto es tuyo —le dijo dándole las braguitas.

Ella las agarró y las tiró en el asiento de atrás.

—Ichigo Kurosaki, eres el hombre más molesto y...

La calló con un beso.

Sorprendente.

—Pensé en quedármelas —murmuró—. Como si fueran un trofeo.

—¿Una muesca en el cabecero?

—Sí, pero luego pensé en ti con el trasero al aire y casi me vuelvo loco.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Loco?

—Sí, loco de deseo. Te deseo otra vez. Lo que tienen los encuentros de la hora de comer es que son como un aperitivo —dijo tocándole el cuello, un hombro y el umbral del pecho—. Quiero la comida entera.

—Yo, también —dijo ella suspirando—. No porque lo de antes no me haya gustado. De hecho, me ha encantado. Gracias.

Maldición. Estaba a punto de ponerse de rodillas ante ella en mitad de la calle. Ichigo se aclaró la garganta.

—Me tengo que ir. Yoruichi solo tiene un rato para comer.

—Eres un canalla —le dijo ella pensando que la había excitado y la dejaba allí tirada—, pero me alegro de que hayas venido. Quería preguntarte dos cosas antes, cuando me has hecho enfadar tanto que me he ido.

—Dispara.

Estaba claro que le iba a preguntar qué le parecía el tema de los artículos que acababa de comprar y él iba a estar más que dispuesto a que los utilizaran juntos.

—¿Quieres venir a trabajar conmigo esta tarde?

—¿A trabajar?

—Sí, esta tarde me toca un grupo de mujeres muy especial. Me gustaría que las conocieras y les contaras algunas experiencias de primera mano.

—Bueno... —contestó horrorizado ante la idea.

—Por favor —dijo ella parpadeando. Aquellos estupendos ojos azules lo derretían. Debería escribir una columna sobre los peligros de los ojos grandes y azules.

—Les he hablado de tí y del libro. Podrías traértelo porque me has... distraído y, al final, no me lo he llevado.

—¿Así lo llamáis ahora? ¿Distracción?

—Sí. Una distracción muy placentera, te lo aseguro.

—¿Solo placentera? Yo, más bien, diría de éxtasis, impresionante.

—Sí, la verdad es que ha sido absolutamente impresionante —ronroneó ella.

Ichigo miró el asiento de atrás y se preguntó, pero, no. Maldición. Kon lo estaba esperando en su furgoneta.

Ichigo pensó que, si tenía que hablar de sexo con jovencitas, para volverla a ver, lo haría. Kon necesitaba a Rukia. Se lo había demostrado.

—¿Dónde y a qué hora?

—¡Gracias, Ichigo! —dijo dándole una tarjeta de visita con la dirección de la clínica—. A las cinco, ¿de acuerdo? —él la agarró dubitativo. Rukia le tomó la mano y le besó en la palma—. Una cosa más. ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa después?

Ichigo sintió que el deseo lo embriagaba.

—No —contestó confundiéndola—. Esta vez, quiero que sea en mi cama —añadió acercándose y besándola—. Iremos a cenar y a mi casa.

Con un poco de suerte, conseguiría que se quedara toda la noche, toda la semana o toda la vida.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Kon.

Al volver a la furgoneta, el perro lo recibió con un lametón.

—Gracias, lo necesitaba.

Yoruichi lo estaba esperando así que se apresuró a volver a la librería. Comieron en la trastienda y su cuñada lo instó a que echara una mano en la empresa familiar, pero él no quería.

—Gin quiere dejar de viajar —lo informó Lacé.

Aquello lo interesó. Siempre le había encantado viajar. Lo echaba de menos, pero ya no podía hacerlo.

—Sabes que no puedo dejar a mi perro solo y no se puede quedar con nadie.

En ese momento, oyeron la puerta.

—Rukia podría encargarse de ella —sugirió Yoruichi poniéndose en pie y agarrando el bolso para volver a la radio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no la echaría de menos a ella también?

—Pues llévate a las dos. Lo arreglaré todo, pero te quiero en la empresa, Ichigo —dijo una voz. La persona que había entrado era Isshin Kurosaki, su padre. Llevaba muchos años retirado de la vida y solo el compromiso de Rangiku le había devuelto la felicidad. Ichigo estaba encantado de verlo así.

Las cosas se estaban complicando por momentos.

Yoruichi se escabulló mientras Isshin miraba a su hijo. Kon, el muy traidor, también se fue. Su padre no le había pedido nunca nada. Siempre había confiado en su hermano Kisuke, desde que su madre murió y él se había dejado de ocupar de todo, incluso de sus hijos.

Kisuke era el hombre a quien Ichigo más respetaba en el mundo, pero había sentido mucho rencor hacia su padre la mayor parte de su vida.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? Hay café.

—Un café estará fenomenal y, si pudiéramos hablar, ya sería estupendo.

—Vaya, no creí que te interesara hablar conmigo —contestó Ichigo intentando mostrarse rencoroso. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Rukia lo acompañaba y se lo impedía.

—Te debo muchas explicaciones —dijo su padre sentándose en la mesa de la trastienda.

—No, se las debes a Kisuke. Ha sido él quien se ha ocupado de todo.

—Kisuke y yo hemos hablado y estamos intentando arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Sé que fue muy injusto por mi parte dejárselo todo a él. Es un hombre excepcional. Estoy muy orgulloso de él...

Kisuke siempre había sido el responsable, el patriarca; Rangiku era una monada, la única chica, cariñosa; pero él había sido problemático y, en cuanto había tenido edad suficiente, se había dedicado a viajar.

—Siempre creí que te hartarías de viajar, pero Yoruichi me ha dicho que lo llevas dentro —comentó su padre como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

—Sí, pero ya no viajo.

—¿Por qué? Lo que te he dicho antes, te lo he dicho de verdad. A Gin nunca le ha gustado viajar. De hecho, ha amenazado con irse si no me responsabilizo de una parte de ella.

—Entiendo. ¿Y quieres que ocupe tu lugar?

—No, para nada —aquello lo sorprendió—. Supongo que, dado mi comportamiento en el pasado, creerías que te lo iba a pedir, pero he cambiado. Estoy aprendiendo a disfrutar de la vida de nuevo.

—Me alegro —sonrió Ichigo—. ¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio?

—Me dieron un buen consejo —contestó su padre—. Un consejo sexual. Me aseguraron de que un poco de sexo me ayudaría a mejorar mi disposición y decidí que merecía la pena intentarlo.

Ichigo se había quedado de piedra y tardó unos minutos en recobrar la respiración.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ha sido Yoruichi la que te ha llenado la cabeza de tonterías sexuales?

—No. Escribí al tipo ese que tiene una columna de sexo en el periódico.

Ichigo se atragantó con el café y, aunque su padre se levantó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, no se podía recuperar. ¡Dios mío, había aconsejado a su propio padre que se corriera una juerga!

Recordó una carta sin firmar. Le había dado un buen consejo, pero no sabía que era su padre.

—Lo que ocurre es que —continuó Isshin como si su hijo no estuviera colorado como un tomate y a punto de ahogarse—, llevo demasiado tiempo fuera de onda, tanto personal como profesionalmente. En el terreno personal, puedo apañármelas —Ichigo suspiró aliviado—, pero estoy muy mayor para hacerme cargo de la empresa ahora. Tú tienes don de gentes. Todo el mundo te respeta y caes bien —oírle decir aquello a su padre hizo que Ichigo se sintiera bien—. Gin no quiere viajar y yo estoy muy mayor, pero a ti te encanta.

—¿Tendría que viajar mucho? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Casi todo sería dentro de Japón, pero, ya te he dicho que la empresa pondría a tu disposición todo lo que quisieras.

—No quiero que Kon tenga que viajar en la bodega de un avión. No lo entendería.

—Tenemos un avión privado. Podría ir en él contigo —contestó Isshin mirando al perro, que estaba dormido.

Aquella propuesta era tentadora. Llevaba semanas queriendo moverse de nuevo. Además, Rukia había dicho que quería viajar...

Claro que también le había dicho que solo lo quería para hacer una muesca en el cabecero. Tendría que convencerla.

Aquella noche tenía la oportunidad perfecta. Tenía que conseguir volverla loca para que lo siguiera en sus viajes.

Seguro que Kon odiaría volar.

Ichigo maldijo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, estaba pensando en...

—¿Los viajes al extranjero? Solo serían un par de veces al año. México, Taiwan o China.

Si seguía con Rukia, Kon podría quedarse con ella. Sería estupendo que las dos lo esperaran a su regreso.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en una mujer que he conocido hace poco. No me gustaría irme y dejarla sola porque es tan atractiva que tendría colas de pretendientes —Isshin parpadeó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Ichigo no recordaba la última vez que había visto reír a su padre—. ¿Te importaría decirme dónde está el chiste?

—¡Estás enamorado! Es maravilloso —contestó su padre quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

¿Enamorado?

—No la conozco tanto.

—¿Y? A los pocos minutos de conocer a tu madre, supe que era la mujer de mi vida.

—Rukia me vuelve loco.

—Eso es buena señal. Cuando conocí a tu madre, no sabía si besarla o estrangularla.

—Me parece que ganó la primera opción, ¿no? —Ichigo se encontró sonriendo.

—Sí. Me costó mucho ganármela —dijo adoptando un tono solemne de nuevo—. Hijo, sé que hemos perdido mucho años y me gustaría que me perdonaras, pero, si no lo hicieras, lo entendería.

—Te perdono —contestó Ichigo sin dudarlo.

—Gracias —dijo su padre levantándose—. La quieres, hijo. Te lo veo en la cara.

—No sé. No es tan fácil —contestó él levantándose también.

—¡El amor nunca lo es! Seguro que ella siente lo mismo porque tú eres una buena presa —le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Gracias por lo del trabajo. Te necesitamos.

—Lo hablaré con Rukia —sonrió Ichigo.

«¿Quién sabe? Dijo que quería viajar. Tal vez, así logre que se casé conmigo».

Estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p>Hey espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.<p>

No se ustedes, pero creo que a Ichigo se le está pegando lo pervertido, robarle las bragas a Rukia? Este hombre cada vez sorprende más.

En fin, feliz navidad para todas y espero muchos reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, apuesto a que ya se saben esto de memoria, pero es mi deber repetirlo.

Ni la historia ni Bleach me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Siete<strong>

Rukia esperó a Ichigo fuera de la clínica. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había hecho, en lo que habían hecho juntos. Había sido maravilloso.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Kon.

Lo echaba tanto de menos como a él. ¡Ambos eran tan especiales! ¿Cuántos hombres jóvenes, guapos, viriles y con mundo sentarían la cabeza para cuidar de un perro?

Un perro muy necesitado.

No muchos.

Ichigo era especial.

Y ella estaba colada por él.

Rukia se dejó caer sobre el muro de ladrillo de la clínica. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría con el? ¿Unos días más? ¿Una semana? No le fue fácil reconocerse a sí misma que se había enamorado de él. Había previsto embarcarse en algo superficial, tener recuerdos sin ataduras, como muchas otras hacían. Su ex le había dicho que era demasiado estrecha y ella había querido demostrarle que no era cierto. Lo que él pensara ya daba igual.

En el fondo de su corazón, que era lo que importaba, Rukia sabía que nunca había sido mujer de aventuras sexuales.

El aspecto sexual con Ichigo era estupendo. Inigualable, pero también quería que la abrazara. Quería preguntarle por sus viajes. Casi todo lo que sabía de él lo sabía por Rangiku y no era suficiente.

Kyone, Mashiro y Tatsuki le habían aconsejado que insistiera. No en el tema sexual sino, precisamente, en las demás cosas que quería darle. Afecto, cariño y... amor.

Rukia sabía que había ido demasiado lejos. Ya no podía echarse atrás.

¡Era imposible, no podía querer a Ichigo Kurosaki!

En ese momento, oyó un silbido, miró y allí estaba él. Estupendo. Con una camiseta blanca y unas bermudas verde caqui, los dientes blancos y la cara morena. Su corazón dio un vuelco y detrás fue el estómago.

No podía darle amor, pero sí aprecio femenino.

Rukia corrió a sus brazos. Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Ichigo.

—Te he echado de menos —le dijo besándolo.

—Hmm. Me gusta este tipo de bienvenida.

—No he parado de pensar en... lo que hemos hecho esta tarde —dijo Rukia. Había estado a punto de decirle que no había parado de pensar en él, pero habría sido demasiado.

—Nos está mirando todo el mundo —dijo Ichigo mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Uy! —exclamó ella. Lo último que quería era montar el numerito en la puerta del trabajo.

—¿Te has puesto braguitas?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Aguafiestas.

Cómo lo había dicho. Aquel hombre podía hacer que lo deseara con una sola palabra.

—Ichigo, compórtate. Vas a hacer que me desconcentre y que no pueda estar pendiente de la reunión.

—Esta noche, ¿qué quieres? —dijo él agarrándola de la mano—. ¿Convencional o estrafalario?

—Ichigo...

—Eh, tengo que planearlo. ¿Qué vas a querer?

—¿Qué te parecen los dos tipos?

—Pequeña brújula —contestó él admirado—. Muy bien, los dos.

—Estaba bromeando.

—Yo, no —contestó él dándole el libro que le había pedido—. ¿Has leído esto?

—Todavía, no. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú, sí?

—Le he echado un vistazo. Es... interesante, pero no siempre preciso.

—¿Ves? Sabía que tu experiencia iba a añadir mucho —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Vamos con ello antes de que cambie de opinión.

Rukia lo agarró del brazo y entraron en el edificio.

—No estás nervioso, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Por tener que hablar con unas jovencitas sobre sexo?

—Bueno, no son... —apuntó Rukia mientras abría la puerta. Le iba a decir que sus amigas no eran precisamente unas jovencitas, pero no hizo falta porque ya los estaban esperando.

Ichigo se quedó de piedra.

Tatsuki estaba sentada escuchando música, Kyone estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y Mashiro hablaba con alguien que tenía detrás.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor.

—No son jovencitas.

—No.

Kyone silbó de admiración al ver a Ichigo.

Tatsuki asintió.

—Sí, sí, el chico está estupendo.

—Esta chica sabe elegir —apuntó Kyone.

—Además, no parecen tener problemas sexuales —comentó Ichigo.

—¡Ja! —dijo Kyone.

—Puedes darlo por seguro, muñeco —contestó Tatsuki sonriendo coqueta.

—Son muy buenas, Ichigo, te lo prometo —intervino Rukia mirando a Kyone y a Tatsuki insistentemente para que se reprimieran un poco. Ichigo estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

Mashiro se acercó y el hombre con el que estaba hablando se levantó.

Debía de medir casi dos metros, era musculoso y calvo. Llevaba una camiseta negra de Harley Davidson sin mangas para que se le vieran bien los bíceps. En el antebrazo derecha tenía un tatuaje de una mujer desnuda. Cuando movía el brazo, la mujer bailaba.

Rukia tragó saliva.

—Él no es mujer —dijo Ichigo.

El gorila se acercó.

Rukia pensó en tenderle la mano, pero prefirió esconderse detrás de Ichigo.

Mashiro se rió a carcajadas.

—Cariño, te presento a Kensei.

—¿Kensei? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó Rukia asomándose—. Me alegro mucho de conocerte —dijo sinceramente. Muchas veces se había preguntado si aquel hombre existiría de verdad o sería una invención de Mashiro .

Era real. Muy real.

Le besó a Rukia la mano, pero sin apartar los ojos de Mashiro , a la que miraba con adoración.

Rukia miró a Kyone y luego a Tatsuki , que seguía obnubilada con cierta parte de la anatomía de Ichigo.

—Tatsuki , para —le ordenó Kyone—. ¿No ves que Rukia es celosa? Mírale los ojos, se le están poniendo rojos.

—Tienes razón. Pero si está roja de ira —apuntó Tatsuki —. Mira, Mashiro , deja de flirtear con tu amigo y ven a ver a Rukia.

Ciertamente, se estaba poniendo roja, sobre todo cuando Ichigo se giró y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Estás celosa, preciosa? Pero si yo no he dicho nada cuando Kensei te ha besado la mano.

—Así que tú eres el tío del que nos ha hablado Rukia —intervino Tatsuki .

Ichigo miró a Rukia.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No les he contado todo. Solo...

—Ha fardado de ti, eso es lo que ha hecho. Después del inútil con el que estuvo a punto de casarse, nos alegramos de que lo haya hecho.

—¿Qué les ha contado exactamente?

—Nos ha dicho que usted la hace feliz —contestó Kyone—. Y, desde luego, Rukia se merece ser feliz.

Rukia pensó que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

—¿Vamos a celebrar la reunión o no? —preguntó.

—No —contestó Mashiro —. Es más importante conocer a Ichigo.

—Además, no creo que pueda contarnos nada nuevo sobre el sexo —apuntó Kyone.

—Exacto. Nos pagaban por ser expertas —puntualizó Tatsuki .

Rukia se giró y miró a Ichigo.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —dijo él acariciándole la mejilla.

—Yo... —comenzó. Estaba confusa—. Yo te iba a hablar de esto, de mis amigas...

—¿Son amigas tuyas? —preguntó Ichigo. Ella asintió—. Eso demuestra lo especial que eres. Supongo que la amistad entre vosotras nacería a partir de las sesiones.

—Aciertas de pleno —dijo Mashiro .

—Somos muy amigas —intervino Kyone—. Es como una hija para nosotras. No lo olvides nunca, jovencito.

Tatsuki se rió.

—Rukia, tranquilízate. No creo que le den miedo tres viejas. ¿Verdad que no, Ichigo?

Ichigo las miró y en sus ojos brilló el reto.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos? —preguntó abrazando a Rukia, a quien casi se le cayó el libro de las manos—. Me parece que hay unas cuantas cosas que les podría enseñar.

Kensei sonrió.

—¡Tú sueñas! —exclamaron Kyone y Tatsuki al unísono.

Rukia deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella había planeado.

Ichigo sintió ganas de reír ante la cara de tonta que se le había quedado a Rukia.

¡Prostitutas! ¿Cómo iba él a haber imaginado que era consejera de mujeres de la noche? Rukia no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—Creía que me iba a encontrar con adolescentes embarazadas o que tenían problemas en casa —comentó Ichigo.

—No esperabas encontrarte con unos vejestorios, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Tatsuki .

—No esperaba encontrarme con mujeres maduras, no.

—Rukia es consejera de gente de todas las edades. Las pobres adolescentes que has dicho vienen los martes.

—Y tiene suerte de tenerla —apuntó Mashiro —. Rukia es una mujer muy compasiva.

—Además, es inteligente y sabe escuchar —añadió Kyone sonriendo a Rukia.

Rukia se había sentado en su silla y tenía la cara escondida tras el pelo. Estaba avergonzada del giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos.

Aun así, estaba guapísima. Ichigo le miró las piernas y deseó comenzar a besarle los tobillos y seguir subiendo y subiendo.

Hasta hacerla jadear y gemir y... se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cuántas tardes por semana vienen ustedes?

—Dos o tres —contestó Mashiro sentándose en el regazo de Kensei—. Hace años que deberíamos haber dejado de venir, pero nos gusta mucho hablar con ella. Es como la hija que nunca hemos tenido.

Ichigo sabía que Rukia era una mujer que no juzgaba a la gente, que buscaba dentro de las personas. Lo sabía por cómo había aceptado a Kon.

—¿Sabían ustedes que un hombre puede tener adicción al olor de una mujer?

Rukia levantó la cabeza y lo miró con fascinación.

Kyone se burló.

Mashiro miró a Kensei, que le olió el hombro.

—¿De dónde te has sacado eso? —preguntó Tatsuki encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo he leído en un estudio médico. Mi hermano es médico y mi cuñada es sexóloga.

Aquello hizo que los presentes levantaran las cejas. Ichigo disimuló una sonrisa.

—La piel de cada mujer huele diferente. El cuerpo del hombre se acostumbra a ese olor y, si ella se va... —«o muere», pensó Ichigo entendiendo de pronto a su padre—, el hombre pasa por un período de abstinencia muy doloroso.

Ichigo miró a Rukia e intentó imaginarse cómo se sentiría si no pudiera volver a abrazarla ni a besarla. Se conocían hacía poco tiempo, pero se había enganchado de ella, de su risa, de su sonrisa, de su dulzura. Y de su olor.

Se imaginó lo que habría sufrido su padre, a quien le habían arrebatado a la mujer de su vida.

Las mujeres no dijeron nada. Miraban a Ichigo con más respeto. Él sabía que esperaban que les hablara de posturas o tonterías así, pero él era más listo.

—¿Sabían que el sexo es un analgésico natural? —las mujeres aguzaron el oído—. Sí, al practicar el sexo se liberan endorfinas, que reducen el dolor.

—Fascinante —dijo Rukia—. Rangiku me contó algo sobre esto.

—Pues a mí me duele la rodilla —dijo Kensei haciendo reír a todos.

—Tantos los hombres como las mujeres —continuó Ichigo encantado de haber captado su atención—, liberamos testosterona, que es el único verdadero afrodisíaco.

—Muy bien. Tú ganas. No sabía nada de eso —confesó Kyone.

—¿Quieres que te contemos lo que sabemos nosotras? —preguntó Mashiro .

—Lo siento, chicas, pero me temo que ya lo sé todo —contestó él echándose hacia atrás en la silla y cruzándose de brazos. Rukia le lanzó el libro, que él cazó al vuelo, mientras las demás lo abucheaban y hacían comentarios irónicos—. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien, preciosa. Deberías haberme presentado antes a tus amigas —añadió lanzándole un beso—.

Deberías leerte este libro. Sobre todo, el capítulo seis —dijo Ichigo entregándole el libro a Kensei.

Kensei lo ojeó y sonrió.

—Muy interesante.

Mashiro intentó arrebatárselo, pero él se lo impidió.

—Si quieres saber lo que pone, ya te lo leeré yo —sugirió Kensei.

—¿Me estás retando? —preguntó Mashiro .

Kensei miró a Rukia.

—¿Te importaría que Mashiro y yo nos fuéramos un poco antes? Ahora que volvemos a estar juntos, me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Rukia miró a la pareja con ojos románticos.

—Claro que no me importa —suspiró—. Me parece muy dulce por tu parte.

Mashiro tenía el pelo canoso y sus ojos marrones normalmente estaba apagados, pero, en aquel momento, parecía una colegiala. Ichigo deseó imitar a Kensei y sentar a Rukia en el regazo, pero la tenía demasiado lejos.

Cuando Mashiro y Kensei se fueron, Tatsuki y Kyone se pusieron a hacer conjeturas sobre qué tal les iría juntos. Ichigo aprovechó el momento para agarrar a Rukia y besarla.

Las dos mujeres silbaron y vitorearon. Rukia escondió la cara.

—¿Quién de ustedes es la que hace esos eslóganes tan increíbles? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Me parece que yo —contestó Kyone.

—¿Le importaría que habláramos de negocios un momento?

Kyone miró a Tatsuki y a Rukia.

—Claro —contestó sonrojada—. ¿Ahora?

—Me gustaría hacerle una propuesta.

—Soy una experta en proposiciones, cielo.

—No me refería a eso —contestó él sonriendo. Le gustaba que aquellas mujeres hablaran de manera tan natural. No escondían su pasado y no se avergonzaban de él—. Acabo de aceptar un trabajo que me ha ofrecido mi padre. Me voy a encargar de realizar las compras y tendré que viajar —explicó. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Rukia daba un respingo. La miró y vio que se había quedado pálida. Le preguntó qué le pasaba, pero ella bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos. Ichigo carraspeó—. Nuestra empresa es de deportes y actividades al aire libre. Escalada, piragua y cosas así. Casi todo lo que vendemos va dedicado a la gente joven. He pensado que sus eslóganes podrían ser perfectos para llamar su atención.

—Podría ser divertido —dijo Kyone emocionada.

—¿Por qué no se lo piensa, me da un par de ejemplos y se los presentamos a mi padre?

—¡Me pondré manos a la obra inmediatamente! —exclamó ella alejándose pensando en voz alta ya. Ichigo la miró y vio que estaba delgada para su edad y que andaba con elegancia. Se dio cuenta de que Tatsuki y Mashiro también estaban muy bien y se preguntó qué pensaría su padre de ellas. Se moría de ganas de presentarle a Kyone. Sería una buena terapia de choque para su regreso al mundo.

Tatsuki levantó las manos.

—Me parece que me he quedado de sujetavelas.

—¡Para nada! —contestó Rukia.

—Tengo una cita, cariño, así que no te preocupes —dijo Tatsuki despidiéndose.

—¿Una cita? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Tatsuki tiene mucho éxito con los jubilados —contestó Rukia.

—Hoy he quedado con un viudo muy guapo —confesó la interesada—. ¡Es seis años más joven que yo1 —confesó bajando la voz—. Solo tiene sesenta y dos. ¿No es estupendo?

Ichigo se rió y se despidió de ella con un abrazo. Le dijo que se lo pasara bien y se imaginó que el viudo iba a estar muy ocupado aquella noche.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ichigo a Rukia en cuanto se quedaron solos.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Ichigo no la creyó. Estaba preocupada por algo y Ichigo decidió averiguar qué era cuando estuvieran en su casa. La agarró de la mano y fueron hada la salida.

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez en una bañera de burbujas, preciosa?

—¿Como?

—Sí, en el jardín.

—Pero... hace frío.

—Mujer de poca fe. Te prometo que no vas a pasar nada de frío. De eso me encargo yo —dijo Ichigo acercándose y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Una vez en la calle, Ichigo fue hacia su coche, pero ella se paró.

—No, yo prefiero ir en el mío. Nos vemos en tu casa.

Ni por asomo. Ichigo quería que se quedara toda la noche y llevarla a su casa él personalmente al día siguiente. Si no tenía coche, sería mucho más fácil.

—¿Por qué? El coche estará bien aquí.

—Pero... —contestó ella dudando—. Bueno, está bien. Espera un momento —añadió abriendo el maletero de su coche y sacando la bolsa de la tienda. Ichigo pensó en aquel collar.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —le preguntó.

—Es una sorpresa, ya te lo he dicho —contestó ella sonriendo—. Te lo enseñaré esta noche —Ichigo se moría de ganas—. ¿Ichigo? Te quería preguntar una cosa —le dijo una vez sentada en el coche—. ¿Tú sabes igual que yo?

—¿Cómo?

—Llevo todo el día pensándolo. No me importa que jugueteemos un rato en el jacuzzi del jardín, pero prefiero hacer lo otro dentro. No me gustaría que nos vieran los vecinos.

—Ya... —dijo Ichigo anonadado—. ¿Quieres...? —no podía ni hacerle la pregunta sin excitarse.

—Sí —contestó ella poniéndole la mano en el muslo—. Quiero hacerte lo mismo que tú me has hecho a mí —añadió subiendo la mano hasta la erección. Ichigo aguantó la respiración. Ella bajó hasta la rodilla. Ichigo suspiró de decepción y alivio. Aceleró—. Despacio, Ichigo, como me has enseñado —dijo ella volviendo a subir la mano—. Y rápido al final, ¿no?

Ichigo apretó las mandíbulas para no gemir de deseo. Se imaginó su boca, su lengua juguetona. Tragó saliva.

Muy bien, quería jugar. Estupendo, sobre todo si se mostraba tan dispuesta.

Se sintió como una doncella victoriana al borde del desmayo. Tuvo que concentrarse en la carretera para no acabar contra un árbol.

Había habido otras mujeres que lo habían excitado. De hecho, lo que Rukia le estaba proponiendo ya se lo habían hecho. Había hecho de todo con una mujer. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba temblando? ¿Por qué estaba teniendo sudores fríos?

Debía admitirlo. Se estaba enamorando y estaba encantado.

* * *

><p>No les gustaría conocer a un chico como este?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno chicas, como les había prometido aquí está el último capítulo de la adaptación.

El libro se llama 'Un trío muy especial' y es de Lori Foster.

Bleach no me pertenece...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Ocho<strong>

Entraron en su casa como si fueran ladrones. Kon estaba dormido y no los oyó. Desde luego, como perro guardián era un desastre. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero se veía luz procedente de la cocina.

—Le da miedo, así que siempre le dejo una luz encendida —explicó Ichigo.

Rukia sintió que se le derretía el corazón.

—No te protege mucho.

—No, más bien lo protejo yo a él.

Aquel hombre era tan bueno. Y lo deseaba tanto.

Se estaba enamorando de él. Maldición.

Cuando le había oído decir que tenía que viajar, casi se había muerto de la pena. Ella también quería viajar y ver mundo, pero podría haberse quedado el resto de su vida en Karakura tan tranquila si hubiera sido con él. Al principio, le había parecido una idea terrible. Cuando él le había contado que había decidido no viajar no lo había entendido. No podía explicarse cómo alguien podía querer dejar de ver mundo. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. En esos momentos, odiaba la posibilidad de que se fuera.

Quizás su vida dejara de ser tan sencilla. Probablemente, ya no tuviera tiempo para ella.

Rukia lo agarró de la cinturilla del pantalón y lo siguió en la oscuridad. Estaba con él. La noche no había hecho más que comenzar. En lugar de temer el futuro, decidió que debía aprovechar y disfrutar del presente.

Su casa era muy bonita por fuera. No era muy grande, pero estaba apartada de las demás.

Por dentro, no la veía, pero era espaciosa.

Llegaron a su habitación y Ichigo cerró la puerta.

Rukia pensó en lo que quería hacerle y en cómo reaccionaría. Notó un hormigueo de excitación y se mojó los labios.

En ese momento, Ichigo la puso contra la pared y comenzó a besarla. Le agarró los pechos con ambas manos y le separó las piernas con la rodilla.

Notó su erección en la tripa.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamó quitando la boca.

—Te necesito, Rukia. Ahora mismo.

—¡Tengo otros planes!

—Esos planes tuyos son lo que me ponen así. No sé si lo voy a aguantar —dijo hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

—Vamos, Ichigo, eres un semental, ¿recuerdas? —dijo ella sonriendo—. No creo que haya nada que te pueda hacer que no puedas aguantar.

Ichigo le mordió en el hombro y ella dio un respingo.

—Muy bien, si me quieres retar, supongo que tendré que aceptarlo.

Ichigo encendió una lámpara que había en la mesilla de noche.

—Vaya, ahora veo mucho mejor —dijo ella mirando la enorme cama.

—Bien, me parece que estoy preparado —dijo él tomando aire. Rukia fue hacia su cinturón—. ¡No, espera! Prefiero que te desvistas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Porque así podré admirar tu estupendo cuerpo y podré controlarme mejor.

¿Estaba perdiendo el control? Rukia sonrió encantada. Le encantaba ponerlo así.

—Muy bien —dijo quitándose la ropa.

Ichigo la observaba de cerca. Le encantaba ver cómo la miraba. Se le tensaban los músculos y se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

Ningún hombre la había mirado nunca con tal intensidad. Su prometido no lo había hecho nunca. Menos mal que había descubierto cómo era realmente antes de casarse. De no haber sido así, no estaría en aquellos momentos con Ichigo. La sola idea le daba escalofríos.

Completamente desnuda, fue hacia él y le desabrochó el cinturón.

—Te vas a comportar, ¿verdad?

—Sí —gimió él mientras ella metía la mano por la cremallera—. Te he mentido. No, no me voy a comportar. Estás desnuda. ¡Y me vas a hacer cosas lascivas!

—Solo estoy hablando. Todavía no he empezado.

Él asintió.

—De momento, tengo que concentrarme en las piernas.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Rukia tocándolo. Tenía el sexo grande y fuerte.

—Para recordar que las tengo y no caerme al suelo.

—Vamos a quitarte la camisa.

Ichigo se la quitó a toda velocidad y la tiró a un rincón. Sin esperar a que Rukia dijera nada, se quitó también los zapatos.

Rukia, que sabía que ya lo había vuelto loco, se arrodilló ante él. Se tomó su tiempo para quitarle los calcetines. Acarició la cinturilla de sus pantalones y se los bajó junto con los calzoncillos.

Observó su cuerpo. Tenía los pezones erectos y le temblaba todo. Aquel hombre era tan guapo, tan macho, tan fuerte... y aquel olor. Se echó hacia delante y lo besó en el abdomen. Aspiró su aroma.

Ichigo enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Rukia.

—Rukia—gimió.

Ella agarró la base de la erección. Sentía el pulso de Ichigo, al compás del suyo. Con la otra mano, exploró el firme trasero, sus muslos de hierro.

Ichigo se estremeció. Lo único que se oía era su respiración entrecortada.

Rukia lo besó en el muslo derecho y luego en la cadera. Él sintió que se le tensaban los dedos y guió la cara de Rukia hacia el lugar exacto donde quería sentir su boca.

Ella sintió un poderoso deseo de satisfacerlo a él y de satisfacerse a sí misma y, sin previo aviso, se lanzó.

Estaba caliente, salado y vivo. Jugueteó con la lengua y se sorprendió de que aquello fuera tan sugerente también para ella.

Ichigo dio un respingo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Intentó seguir el ritmo, pero no podía.

—Rukia, no puedo.

—Sí, sí puedes —contestó ella retirándose un poco y lamiéndolo otra vez.

Aquello lo hizo aullar como un lobo.

—No lo entiendes. Estoy a punto de...

—Hazlo —dijo ella encantada con su triunfo volviendo a introducir el miembro en su boca.

Se hizo el silencio más absoluto y Ichigo se dejó llevar. Rukia estuvo a punto de gritar de emoción. No sabía que un hombre podía mostrarse tan salvaje, tan caliente y libre.

Rukia continuó tocándolo hasta que a él le flaquearon las piernas y cayó de rodillas frente a ella. Se sentó, jadeando todavía, la miró y comenzó a reírse.

—Eres peligrosa —le dijo abrazándola y acunándola como ella tanto deseaba. Estuvieron así en el suelo un rato hasta que él se tranquilizó y recobró la respiración de nuevo.

Entonces, él le devolvió el favor.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Rukia seguía durmiendo e Ichigo la miraba. Tenía el pelo desparramado por la almohada y el trasero al aire. Sonrió. Le apetecía tocarla, pero sabía que debía dejarla dormir. Habían estado despiertos hasta después del amanecer.

Aun así, él no había quedado saciado.

Ella era diferente. Era mejor. Era más dulce y apasionada. Sabía que nunca se cansaría de ella.

¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba decidido a casarse con ella, pero ella parecía no tener ningún interés en el matrimonio. Durante toda la noche, le había hecho partícipe de su intimidad, pero no había dejado traslucir ni un solo atisbo de sus sentimientos.

Ichigo se levantó y fue a la cocina a hacerse un zumo. Decidió despertarla y hablar con ella para ver si podía detectar algún punto débil en Rukia que le permitiera convencerla y hacerla suya.

Rukia se despertó sintiendo el aliento cálido en la cadera. Sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

—Mmm —murmuró—. Ichigo, otra vez, no.

Al guiarse, dio un respingo al encontrarse a Kon. Se tapó a toda velocidad, avergonzada de encontrarse desnuda ante el perro.

Kon se subió a la cama, algo dubitativa, con la cabeza baja y el rabo oentre las patas. Rukia sintió una inmensa ternura. Era la primera vez que Kon se acercaba a ella tan abiertamente. Abrió los brazos para recibirlo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Adoraba a aquel animal tanto como quería a su dueño.

Los quería a ambos y quería estar con ellos para siempre. Sin embargo, le había dejado muy claro a Ichigo que no era más que una muesca en el cabecero.

—Ay, Kon, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Para entonces, tenía muy claro que no se trataba solo de una relación pura y únicamente física. No, le gustaba aprender de Ichigo porque era un estupendo amante, pero había mucho más. Le gustaba aquel hombre, su sentido del humor, su sinceridad y lo bueno que era. Le había entregado su corazón a Kon y no había tenido el menor reparo en hacerse amigo de Mashiro , Kyone y Tatsuki .

Era muy fácil enamorarse de él.

Sintió que las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. El perro aulló y se las lamió. Kon tenía el peor aliento que Rukia había olido en su vida, pero daba igual. Lo abrazó y se consolaron mutuamente, Había jugado y había perdido. Había pensado que podría embarcarse en una relación sexual con Ichigo y salir ilesa. Debería de haberse dado cuenta, después de verlo con su perro, que Ichigo no era un hombre con el que se pudiera jugar.

Además, no era fácil alejarse de él.

Rukia abrazó más fuerte a Kon, que subió el tono de tos ladridos y quejidos. Cuanto mas lloriqueaba el perro, más lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Rukia y, cuanto más lloraba ella, más se solidarizaba Kon.

Ichigo llegó corriendo con los zumos y cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? —preguntó al ver a las dos armando semejante numerito, suficiente para despertar a todo el barrio.

Ichigo miró a Rukia. Madre mía, menuda llorera. Tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados. Sintió deseos de abrazarla y decirle que no llorara.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —preguntó más suavemente. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla—. Rukia, ¿te duele algo? —Rukia ocultó su rostro entre el pelo de Kon. Ichigo se acercó, pero su perro le gruñó—. Vaya.

Kon había cambiado de bando. Menos mal que era Rukia, a la que quería. Amor. Menuda situación.

Aquello le decidió a mostrarse, a partir de entonces, más comprensivo con los tipos que le escribían confesando encontrarse atrapados por el amor. Tenía el, corazón en llamas y el cerebro hecho puré. Él, que había creído saberlo todo, se dio cuenta de que no había sabido nada hasta que había conocido a Rukia.

La hacía gritar de placer, pero no sabía si sería capaz de que le diera el «sí, quiero». Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista. Incluso se había preguntado muchas veces si el amor existía. Suponía que, de ser así» sería un sentimiento que requeriría tiempo para fermentar. Se había equivocado. Desde el primer momento en el que había visto a Rukia, había sabido que era diferente. Al principio, se había intentado convencer de que solo era por su físico, porque la verdad era que la chica se defendía muy bien, pero no era así. Había sido su corazón, que había intentado alertar a su cabeza y ahora tenía una mujer llorosa en la cama, con su perro, y muchas incógnitas.

Rukia levantó la cabeza y él la miró horrorizado. Tenía pelos de perro por toda la cara. Era como si se estuviera convirtiendo en la mujer-lobo.

—Lo siento, Ichigo —se disculpó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él tentando a la suerte.

—Por... por seguir adelante.

Ichigo se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Te importaría decirme a qué te refieres exactamente?

—Me vas a odiar.

—Eso es imposible, cariño —contestó él quitándole unos cuantos pelos de la cara.

—Te quiero.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ichigo echándose hacia atrás.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Es horrible! —exclamó ella volviendo a ocultar el rostro entre el pelo de Kon.

Ichigo consiguió cerrar la boca mientras se preguntaba si habría oído bien. Estaba de lo más confuso y Kon seguía mirándolo mal.

Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo. Si Rukia le estaba confesando lo que él creía que le estaba confesando, parecía obvió que no estaba muy contenta con la idea.

—Toma, cariño. Bébete el zumo —le sugirió. No se le ocurría otra cosa.

—No me gusta beber cosas frías por la mañana. Quiero un café. Solo.

—Ah —dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño—, pero eso no es bueno.

—No importa. Ya nada importa. Todo se ha ido al garete y quiero tanto a Kon...

¿Ahora resultaba que también quería a su perro? Ichigo miró a su alrededor para ver si se le ocurría algo que decir, pero no encontró ninguna fuente de inspiración.

—¿Quieres salir, pequeño? —le preguntó a Kon.

El perro saltó del regazo de Rukia al suelo y Ichigo retiró las sábanas y agarró a Rukia en brazos.

—Ichigo, ¿qué haces?

No contestó. Fue hacia la puerta de atrás con el perro dando saltitos a sus pies.

—Rukia, tienes un aspecto terrible por las mañanas.

—Ya lo sé, pero no me importa.

—La cafeína no importa, tu aspecto no importa. Entonces, ¿qué importa, cariño?

Le estaba empezando a contestar cuando se encontró fuera, con el fresco de abril sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Kon salió corriendo, encantado de estar fuera. Tomo su pelota y se la llevó a Ichigo.

—Espera un momento. Ahora mismo, no tengo manos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Rukia con los ojos como platos.

—Te prometí que nos daríamos un baño en la bañera de hidromasaje, pero luego se me olvidó porque me distrajiste con esa maravillosa boca que tienes.

Rukia intentó aferrarse a su cuello, pero Ichigo la bajó y la deslizo dentro del agua calentita. Rukia miró a su alrededor, pero, al ver que los árboles los salvaban de miradas indiscretas, se relajó.

Ichigo le lanzó un par de veces la pelota a Kon y se metió también en la bañera de hidromasaje.

—Me había olvidado —dijo agarrándola y colocándola sobre su regazo—. ¿Tú no te has olvidado de algo, también?

Pensó que, si conseguía que dejara de llorar, tal vez le diría otra vez que lo quería, más tranquilamente, para que pudiera creerla.

Rukia le dejó que le acariciara el pecho por debajo del agua, le agarró de las muñecas y le presionó las manos más.

—¿Qué se me ha olvidado?

—Me dijiste que tenias una sorpresa para mí —le recordó.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó—. Lo había olvidado después de... lo que me hiciste.

—¿Yo? —bromeó él viendo con alivio que Rukia dejaba de llorar—. ¿Y tú, qué?

—Me encantó hacerlo. Fue estupendo verte...

Él le tapó la boca.

—Shh. Siempre me levanto excitado y no creo que pudiera controlarme porque te deseaba ya antes de despertarme. No me tortures, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Siempre?

—Sí—sonrió él.

Rukia se mordió el labio e intentó verlo, pero las burbujas se lo impedían.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que vaya a buscar la sorpresa?

—¿Ahora?

—¿Y si esperamos...? —preguntó Ichigo. Nadie los veía, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer montar un numerito al aire libre.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada mas porque salió del agua, entró en la casa y volvió en menos de un minuto con la bolsa en la mano.

Ichigo estaba ansioso, excitado y muerto de curiosidad.

Ante su sorpresa, Rukia llamó al perro, que fue corriendo a su encuentro. Ichigo se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo al ver que Kon iba hacia ella moviendo el rabo sin parar.

La vida era maravillosa. Su perro estaba feliz y su mujer lo volvía loco.

—Kon, ven aquí —dijo Rukia sacando el collar de la bolsa—. ¿A que es bonito? Estuve mirando en el veterinario, pero no encontré ninguno que me gustara para é —Ichigo sintió inmensos deseos de reírse a carcajadas ante su equívoco—. Así que fui a una tienda... especial y compré este, que es digno de un rey

Kon se estuvo quieto mientras Rukia le quitaba el collar viejo y le ponía el nuevo. El perro, lo miró como para que le diera su aprobación. El collar rojo, con piedras y tachuelas era de lo más peculiar.

—¿A que está guapa? —preguntó Rukia levantándose.

Ichigo la miró y sintió que se le hinchaba el corazón. Y también sus partes masculinas, como siempre que la tenía cerca. La combinación era explosiva.

—Claro que sí.

Kon sacudió la cabeza, ladró como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo y volvió a jugar con su pelota.

Ichigo salió de la bañera de hidromasaje y abrazó a Rukia.

—No te puedes ni imaginar lo que creía que tenías en la bolsa.

Al recordar los juegos eróticos que se había imaginado, se le aceleró el pulso. Ya habría tiempo de ponerlos en práctica.

—No te puedes ni imaginar lo que tengo —contestó con los ojos inyectados en deseo.

—Cuéntame —sugirió completamente excitado sentándose en el borde de la bañera de hidromasaje.

—Mira lo que compré en la misma tienda —dijo ella sacando una gran pluma blanca—. No puede resistirme. Tenía que probarlo.

—¿Con quién?

—Contigo.

—¿Porque era lo que hacía tu ex?

—No —contestó ella dándole un beso en la nariz—. Porque la idea de tenerte atado a mi merced me atrae mucho.

—¿Qué más tienes? —preguntó intentando agarrar la bolsa. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que le hiciera lo de la pluma. Prefería hacérselo él a ella.

—Esto es para dar azotes —contestó ella apartando la bolsa.

—Ah —dijo él imaginando en qué parte del cuerpo de Rukia lo iba a hacer—. ¿Algo más? —Rukia dijo algo sin mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué más has comprado, preciosa?

Ella sacó tímidamente un conjunto de encaje color crema con agujeros en lugares estratégicos.

—Muy bonito.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, vas a estar estupenda. Claro que ya lo estás desnuda, con el pelo alborotado y pelos de Kon por la cara —ella frunció el ceño. Ichigo lo decía en serio—. Ven aquí. Quiero hablar contigo.

Rukia dejó la pluma y el conjunto en una silla y se metió en la bañera de hidromasaje. Ichigo la volvió a sentar en su regazo.

Ichigo le limpió la cara y el escote con agua hasta que no quedó ni un solo pelo. La besó en la barbilla, la nariz y la boca.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando, cariño?

—Ya te lo he dicho —contestó ella jugueteando con los pelos de su pecho.

—¿Porque me quieres? —preguntó él sintiéndose de lo más vulnerable. Se la estaba jugando. Si le decía que no había dicho aquello, no sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción. El corazón le martilleaba contra las costillas.

—Sí.

—¿Y eso es malo? —le preguntó haciendo que lo mirara.

—Duele —contestó abrazándolo con fuerza—. No quiero hacer más muescas en mi cabecero.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo él abrazándola también.

—Tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero prometo no darte la lata con ello... Si, si quieres que nos veamos de vez en cuando, me parece bien.

—Rukia, ¿dónde te crees que me voy?

—Dijiste que habías aceptado el trabajo con tu padre, así que viajarás de nuevo.

—Un poco —contestó él—, pero solo si tú y Kon venís conmigo.

Rukia levantó la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás tan bruscamente que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua. Reapareció con el pelo hacia atrás y echando agua por la boca.

—¡Rukia! ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Quieres ahogarte?

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí —contestó él sintiendo un gran alivio—. Kon no puede estar mucho tiempo sin mí y, además, no lo dejaría con nadie más que contigo.

—¿Tanto confías en mí? —preguntó sonriendo a más no poder.

Ichigo asintió.

—Si estoy lejos, estaré tranquilo porque sabré que está bien porque está contigo y te quiere.

—Yo también lo quiero y me quedaré encantada con él —dijo ella mirando al perro, que seguía jugando por el jardín.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó él forzando un poco—. Te lo digo porque está más cómodo en su casa.

—De acuerdo. Si lo prefieres así.

Ichigo tomó aire y se lanzó.

—Verás, si vas a pasar ciertas temporadas en mi casa, tal vez, tendrías que considerar la idea de casarte conmigo. Has dicho que me quieres y que quieres a mi perro, ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres... casarte conmigo?

—Sí, ya te dije que ya no me interesaban las relaciones pasajeras. Te prometo que jamás te seré infiel, como tu ex, si eso es lo que te preocupa...

—Ichigo, ¿me quieres?

Él la besó con fruición.

—¿Quererte? Estoy loco por tí.

—¿De verdad? ¿No es solo sexo?

—Te he querido desde que te empotraste contra la puerta de la tienda y, para cuando caíste al suelo, ya estaba loco por ti —Rukia exclamó sorprendida y él volvió a besarla con fuerza. No quería dejar de besarla nunca—. Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu forma original de vestir y me gusta, por supuesto, el sexo que comparto contigo. Y muchas cosas más. Lo que más me gusta de ti es cómo quieres a Kon y cómo te preocupas por tus amigas. Todo este tiempo, he creído que serías perfecta para el perro, pero ahora sé que eres perfecta para mí.

—Oh, Ichigo.

—Te necesito, Rukia. Ya le he dicho a mi padre que no viajaré si no vienes conmigo.

—No quiero que eso sea un problema con tu familia. Si no estás muchos días fuera, no me importa —contestó ella sintiendo su erección.

—Si sé que estarás esperándome, siempre volveré.

Rukia metió la mano bajo el agua y lo tocó. Él gimió, pero logró controlarse.

—Debo hablarte de otro trabajo.

—¿Más viajes?

—No —contestó él contándole lo de la columna.

—¡Pero si yo leo esa columna! —exclamó ella sorprendida—. ¡Siempre he pensado que la persona que la escribía se mostraba muy incrédula!

—No sabía nada del tema.

—¡Ja! Lo sabes todo de las mujeres...

—Sobre sus cuerpos, sí, pero tú me has enseñado todo sobre mi propio corazón.

—Oh, Ichigo —dijo besándolo—. ¿Nadie sabe que la escribes tú?

—No y me gustaría que no se enteraran.

—Muy bien porque resulta que he descubierto que soy celosa y si alguien se enterara...

—Bueno, bueno —dijo una voz femenina familiar.

Se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron a Kyone y aTatsuki .

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Ichigo intentando mantener el control. Menos mal que su pudor estaba a cubierto bajo las burbujas y que Rukia se había metido hasta el cuello en el agua.

—Hemos venido a decirle a Rukia que Mashiro se ha fugado. Ella y Kensei se han ido a Las Vegas y queríamos hacerles una fiesta para cuando volvieran —explicó Kyone.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Rukia.

Tatsuki se rió.

—Sí, siempre hablaba de él, pero decía que lo había olvidado. Lo llamó y la naturaleza hizo el resto.

—Me parece que con vosotros también —intervino Kyone tocándole el pelo a Ichigo—. ¿Cuándo va a ser la boda?

—Cuanto antes —contestó Ichigo viendo salir a su padre de la casa.

—¡Boda! Estupendo, Ichigo —dijo Isshin sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo de ver a su hijo menor en la bañera de hidromasaje con una jovencita. Al ver a Kyone y a Tatsuki , se quedó sin palabras—. Hola.

Kyone sonrió y miró a Tatsuki .

—Mío —le dijo.

Kon se percató de toda la gente nueva que acababa de llegar y se puso a ladrar para proteger a su familia humana. Se sintió tan obligado a velar por su seguridad que no dudó en saltar dentro de la bañera.

Rukia sabía que todavía tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero no importaba. Ichigo la quería y quería casarse con ella. La vida no podía ser mejor.

Kon y ella ya estaban secas, excepto el pelo. Estaba sentada en el suelo peinando a Kon, que estaba tumbada en su regazo. Los demás estaban en la cocina tomando un café.

—He venido a ver si podrías irte de viaje el próximo fin de semana —dijo Isshin sin poder apartar los ojos de Kyone,

—¿Adonde? —preguntó Ichigo con un zumo en la mano. Solo llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y estaba de muerte.

—A Tokio. Esta semana te daré la documentación. Por supuesto, tu novia y la perro podrán ir contigo.

Ichigo miró a Rukia, que le sonrió.

—Muy bien —contestó a su padre. Ichigo sonrió también y él y Rukia se miraron con complicidad. aprovechó para mirar a Kyone y sonreírle—. Mañana hablamos en la oficina —añadió dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Isshin miró a Rukia con gratitud.

—No te puedes ni imaginar lo que me alegro de conocerte y de que vayas a pasar a formar parte de mi familia. Rangiku habla maravillas de tí y Yoruichi no para de mencionarte tampoco.

Rukia sintió deseos de ponerse a llorar de felicidad.

—Bueno, todo esto está muy bien —dijo Tatsuki poniéndose en pie—, pero yo me tengo que ir.

—¿Tienes una cita también hoy? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Todas las noches, cielo.

Kyone agarró a Isshin del brazo.

—¿Me dejas que te invite a cenar? Tu hijo quiere que te enseñe los eslóganes.

Isshin miró a Ichigo con una ceja levantada.

—Es muy buena, papá, de verdad.

—Y además, escribo unos eslóganes estupendos—intervino Kyone.

—Bueno, de acuerdo —contestó Isshin un poco sorprendido.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. Su mundo había cambiado en poco tiempo.

Su hermano se había casado, su hermana se había casado y Rukia había aparecido en su vida y prácticamente le había quitado a su perro.

Los miró. Kon estaba sobre el regazo de Rukia, que estaba completamente concentrada en deshacerle un nudo.

Estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Y, de repente, su padre estaba flirteando con una mujer.

Ichigo esperó a que todos se hubieran ido y salió al jardín, donde Rukia jugaba con Kon.

—¿Te vas a casar pronto conmigo? —le preguntó.

—En cuanto tú quieras —contestó ella.

Ichigo sonrió.

—Tengo suerte de tener a una mujer de tan buen conformar a mi lado —comentó—. Por cierto, ¿y las cosas que has comprado...?

—Gracias, Ichigo.

—¿Por qué, cariño?

—Por ser un depravado sexual, un estrafalario, un semental y un hombre adorable y amable —le contestó besándolo—. Y, sobre todo, por ser solo mío.

Ichigo la agarró en brazos.

—Ser todo tuyo es un placer. De hecho, quiero que siempre sea así —dijo yendo hacia el dormitorio—. En cuanto al resto, me parece que tenemos que explorar un poco más el lado estrafalario.

—¿Dónde he dejado la pluma? —preguntó Rukia riéndose.

Ichigo sintió que no podía pedir más a la vida.

**Fin**


End file.
